


Catene

by hollynka



Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollynka/pseuds/hollynka
Summary: “E io me pensavo de esse invincibile, credevo de nun aveccelo sto punto debole del cazzo ma poi ho incontrato a te. E nun m'ero mai reso conto de quanto po esse pericolosa sta cosa”
Relationships: Aureliano Adami & Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti, Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologo

Gabriele si stava accendendo la seconda sigaretta di fila quando vide l'inconfondibile Lamborghini gialla avvicinarsi stridendo sulla strada sterrata che proprio non le si addiceva. In pochi secondi l'auto lo raggiunse e si fermò, alzando un po' di polvere, a pochi metri dalla sua Mercedes, che a confronto sembrava un giocattolo. L'apertura teatrale dello sportello lasciò la scena a Spadino Anacleti e alle pesanti catene dorate che gli pendevano al collo. “Me sembri Batman Spadì” lo salutò Gabriele con un sorriso sincero, facendo riferimento alla macchina nuova. L'altro ragazzo tentò di reprimere una risata per darsi un tono e scese dal comodo sedile in pelle, poi diede un pacca calorosa sulla carrozzeria dorata: “Visto si, che giocattolino!”. “Te tratti bene vedo”; aggiunse Lele lasciando cadere per qualche secondo gli occhi su quell'auto da sogno. Di fronte all'ostentazione di Spadino non poteva fare a meno di invidiarlo, seppur in un remoto angolo della sua mente: la sua vita non era tutta supercar e gioielli. Spadino aveva sempre le mani in tasca e Lele sapeva che in una delle due stava stringendo il suo inseparabile coltello a serramanico. Lui non era venuto armato a quell'incontro, sapeva di non averne bisogno, ma quell'atteggiamento da parte dello zingaro riusciva sempre a metterlo un po' a disagio, nonostante lo conoscesse ormai da molto tempo. “Stamo a aspettà Aureliano come al solito?”domandò Spadino per rompere il silenzio che si era creato dopo quel primo scambio di battute. “No Spadì, veramente devo parlá co te” disse Gabriele. Era chiaro che fosse a disagio dalla velocità con la quale infilò a sua volta le mani in tasca e puntò per un secondo lo sguardo a terra mentre parlava. “E allora dimme su, che nun c’ho tutto il giorno da perde” Spadino si fece improvvisamente sbrigativo. “Te vole parlá il Samurai” sputò fuori Lele, e solo dopo aver scaricato la patata bollente riuscì a posare nuovamente lo sguardo sull'amico in attesa di vedere la sua reazione. “A me? E che me deve dí?” Spadino era visibilmente e giustamente sorpreso. Era già un evento che il Samurai avesse iniziato a parlare con suo fratello Manfredi per questioni di affari, dopo che per anni gli zingari non erano stati ritenuti degni di contrattare con le famiglie di Roma, si chiese cosa poteva volere da lui, che nel suo clan non aveva quasi nessun potere decisionale, o quantomeno non sulle questioni importanti. “Non c’ho idea, mica me dice n’cazzo a me. Dovevo solo farti sapere che te vole parlà” Lele era sincero e Spadino gli credeva perché il Samurai non si era mai fidato del ragazzo di Roma. Lo zingaro mise su la sua solita faccia da spaccone, quella che usava nelle situazioni in cui era in difficoltà ma voleva dimostrare agli atri il contrario. “E allora ce parlo, certo che ce parlo” mentre parlava simulò un inchino teatrale con le braccia, un suo tipico gesto, e si sfiorò distrattamente la cresta con le dita. Lele sembrò sollevato dalla reazione dell'altro, evidentemente si aspettava di vederlo incazzato e sapeva che non sarebbe stato piacevole ritrovarsi in un posto isolato con Spadino mal disposto e un coltello a sua disposizione. D'altro canto, ambasciatore non porta pena. “Devi incontrarlo al maneggio, t’aspetta domani mattina” non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Spadino lo interruppe ghignando: “No no, dije ar capo tuo che Spadino nun ce sta a li comodi sua: parlamo quando c’ho tempo de parlà”. Lo zingaro fece per voltarsi, togliendo finalmente le mani dalle tasche della felpa, e rientrare in macchina ma Gabriele lo trattenne per un braccio “Spadì nun lo prende sottogamba, è del Samurai che stamo a parlá. Io nc'ho idea de che te deve parlá ma evita de sfidallo” gli disse, quasi come una confidenza, sinceramente preoccupato per il comportamento dell'amico. Gli si leggeva negli occhi, puntati in quelli scuri di Spadino, che non si aspettava nulla di buono da tutta quell'insolita storia. Spadino si scostò dalla sua mano come se scottasse, guardandolo male “Grazie Lele, ma co gli affari so più capace io de te, e nun me faccio spaventà da un vecchio demmerda”. Lele decise di non aggiungere altro, tanto sapeva che non sarebbe servito con la testa dura che si ritrovava Spadino, e guardò l'amico allontanarsi a bordo della sua auto fin troppo appariscente.


	2. La proposta indecente

In campagna di sera faceva decisamente più freddo che a Roma, ma questo Spadino non l'aveva preso in considerazione e non si era preoccupato di portare con se un giacchetto. L'umidità gli entrava nelle ossa passando facilmente attraverso le scarpe di tela, anche quelle poco adatte alla situazione: probabilmente le avrebbe buttate appena tornato a casa. Era solo, o almeno così credeva, in un ampio piazzale sul quale si affacciavano alcuni box di legno, illuminato da alcuni faretti circondati da insetti. Qualche cavallo tirò fuori la testa dalla stalla sbuffando e muovendo le orecchie nella sua direzione, ma la maggior parte stavano riposando visto l'ora e il buio. L'odore non era dei migliori ma Spadino ci fece presto l'abitudine.  
Si guardò intorno e si avviò verso l'unico edificio del maneggio in cui sembrasse esserci una luce interna accesa: era una stalla a doppia fila, anch'essa piena di cavalli, con un tetto di lamiera a coprire il corridoio centrale percorribile. Qualche cavallo si mosse al suo ingresso, anche emettendo sbuffi assonnati, ma l'uomo che si trovava in mezzo al corridoio non sembrò sorpreso di vederlo. Era il Samurai, con i suoi stivali di gomma e l'aspetto da uomo per bene, che lo guardava con aria beffarda, come a voler dimostrare che aveva avuto ragione. “Spadino non sei riuscito ad aspettare fino a domani mattina?” chiese ironico senza cambiare posizione, con le mani nelle tasche, le gambe incrociate e la schiena appoggiata al muro.  
Spadino si mosse ancora più vicino a lui, cercando nel frattempo di evitare le attenzioni di un grigio troppo curioso che aveva provato a mordergli il cappuccio della felpa.  
“Domani so impegnato, adesso te posso da retta quindi dimme subito” rispose spavaldo alla provocazione e incrociò le braccia al petto, per darsi un'aria ma soprattutto per proteggersi dal freddo. Nel pugno chiuso sempre presente l'inseparabile coltellino.  
Il Samurai non rispose subito ma lo osservò per alcuni istanti in silenzio: voleva vedere fino a che punto il ragazzo avesse il fegato di parlargli così sfacciatamente. Neanche i suoi collaboratori più fidati si rivolgevano a lui in quel modo, e un ragazzino zingaro si permetteva di trattarlo come un suo pari.  
Nel frattempo Spadino si stava spazientendo: aveva freddo ed era stanco dopo una giornata passata a fare i suoi soliti giri, voleva solo andare a dormire e risolvere velocemente quella faccenda, di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse.  
“Ao c’hai intenzione de parlà o se dovemo guardà nelle palle dell’occhi fino a domani mattina?” sbottò infine, facendo un altro passo avanti e sciogliendo le braccia dal petto per rinfilare le mani nelle tasche.  
“La fretta è cattiva consigliera negli affari, ti consiglio di liberartene” disse l'uomo, come se stesse facendo un discorso da padre a figlio. Spadino roteò gli occhi e sperò che quel vecchio la finisse presto di parlare a vanvera e gli spiegasse velocemente per quale motivo lo aveva voluto lì.  
“Tu conosci Aureliano Adami” disse il Samurai prendendolo alla sprovvista.  
“Si” rispose confuso il ragazzo. Il suo volto si era immediatamente contratto in un'espressione di preoccupazione e sorpresa al sentire quel nome.  
“Non era una domanda, so benissimo che vi siete pure messi a fare impicci insieme per un periodo, e contro i miei interessi per di più. Cosa pensavi, che mi fosse sfuggito?” rise alla sue stesse parole; al contrario Spadino si fece ancora più serio.  
“E perché te interessa?” chiese allora, imitando un disinteresse alla questione che non gli apparteneva.  
“Perché ho bisogno che tu faccia una cosa per me: Devi aiutarmi a fare fuori Aureliano Adami. Si sta comportando come se fosse il re di Ostia ma non ha capito che chi comanda sono io” spiegò brevemente e il ragazzo capí che non avrebbe aggiunto molto altro, non gli avrebbe detto nulla di più del suo piano o delle sue motivazioni.  
“Non devi fare niente di speciale: lo frequenti come hai sempre fatto, fai l’amico e mi fai sapere dove è quando posso trovarlo solo e disarmato. In poche parole ci devi fissare un appuntamento e poi al resto ci pensano i miei uomini” concluse, come se avesse spiegato ad un bambino perché era importante che prendesse la medicina dal sapore cattivo.  
“Non se ne parla Samurà, arichiamame quando c’avrai ‘na proposta più interessante” Spadino stava per mettere in scena il suo solito insolito inchino di congedo, guardando negli occhi l'uomo davanti a se con un sorrisetto beffardo, quando il Samurai richiamò la sua attenzione scuotendo il capo.  
“Forse non ci siamo capiti... ti sembro uno che va in giro a chiedere favori? Oltretutto a uno zingaro? Tu lo devi fare, non te lo sto chiedendo: te lo sto ordinando” il suo tono si era fatto notevolmente più duro e non ammetteva repliche ma la sua posizione non era cambiata. La sua tranquillità fece immaginare a Spadino che ci fosse qualcuno pronto a difenderlo nel caso lui avesse reagito violentemente.  
“Io n’pio ordini da nessuno, figuramose da te” accompagnò la sua affermazione con un movimento lento della mano destra: strinse il coltello a serramanico, senza più nasconderlo, fuori falla tasca e lo fece roteare tra le dita ancora chiuso. Sorrideva mentre aspettava la risposta del Samurai ma nei suoi occhi si celava ansia e sentiva un peso opprimergli il petto.  
“Allora mettiamole così: lo farai perché conviene a tutti e due questa collaborazione” disse l'uomo che stava perdendo la sua statuaria pazienza, ma era troppo esperto per darlo a vedere.  
“T’ho già detto de no, se preferisci te lo scrivo” anche Spadino stava perdendo la pazienza, ma lui, al contrario del suo interlocutore, non aveva il minimo interesse nel nasconderlo, anzi sperava di intimorirlo.  
“Te l’hai mai visto uno zingaro a un gay pride?” domandò il Samurai improvvisamente, lasciando il ragazzo completante di stucco. Nonostante fosse difficile prenderlo alla sprovvista, Spadino con la bocca asciutta faticò a formulare le semplici parole “ma che cazzo stai a dí?” ma poi si ricompose quasi subito. Stava stringendo la presa intorno al coltello fino quasi a tagliarsi il palmo della mano con le unghie.  
“No, come pensavo: siete ancora un po’ indietro su questi temi... e come reagirebbe la tua famiglia se sapesse di te?” sputò vittorioso, sapendo di aver colpito il centro esatto del bersaglio.  
“Nun ce sta niente da sapè, nun so se che stai a parlà” Spadino tentò, con un disperato tentativo, di salvarsi in calcio d'angolo, ma sapeva che il Samurai l'aveva fregato. Era stato più sveglio di chiunque altro, come sempre, ed aveva scoperto il suo segreto, nonostante il suo costante impegno nel nascondersi da occhi indiscreti.  
“Invece lo sai benissimo. Io so cosa sei Spadino, e, se non farai quello che ti ho chiesto, presto lo saprà anche la tua famiglia. Non penso di doverti spiegare io che fine fanno fare ai froci, vero?” il suo tono si era fatto minaccioso, o almeno così sembrò a Spadino, anche se forse la sua era solo la paura che cresceva. Prese un respiro profondo ad occhi chiusi, quando li riaprí il suo sguardo avrebbe fatto tremare chiunque. Chiunque tranne l'uomo che aveva davanti: ne aveva passate talmente tante che non si sarebbe fatto di certo intimorire da un ragazzino.  
“La risposta è sempre no” disse con voce bassa ma ferma, poi serrò le labbra in una smorfia che nascondeva tutto il dolore ed il terrore che stava provando. Il Samurai capí che non avrebbe aggiunto altro e attese una sua reazione.  
Spadino gli diede le spalle e si avviò fuori da quella scuderia illuminata, in direzione della sua auto.  
“Riflettici bene prima di decidere. Ti do due giorni per pensare alla mia proposta: se entro venerdì non ti sento, ci vedremo a casa tua quando andrò a parlare con Manfredi” concluse il Samurai.  
Sentire il nome del fratello fu un ulteriore colpo basso per Spadino. Camminò più velocemente che potè fino a raggiungere la sua macchina e richiuse lo sportello con forza prima di prendersi la testa tra le mani e lasciar andare quelle lacrime liberatorie che stava trattenendo da qualche minuto.


	3. Unicum come te

Quella notte Spadino non era tornato a casa. Sapeva che in ogni caso non sarebbe riuscito a dormire e in più anche solo il pensiero della sua famiglia gli faceva venire il voltastomaco. Era colpa loro se si trovava in quella situazione. Era colpa della loro mentalità così chiusa  
In un eccesso di rabbia fece per strapparsi le due catene d'oro che gli pendevano al collo, come per liberarsi di un fardello, ma all'ultimo momento la sua mano si fermò: non avrebbe risolto nulla, doveva imparare a controllare i suoi nervi. Non sarebbe bastato a cancellare la realtà da cui veniva.  
Non se ne parlava neanche di tornare da Angelica, che era l'unica persona che credesse in lui in quella famiglia, perché non voleva svegliarla a quell'ora. Avrebbe voluto raccontarle tutto, del Samurai e di Aureliano, ma non ne aveva le forze e non voleva coprirsi di ridicolo.  
Diede un'occhiata allo schermo del suo cellulare: erano le 3:41 della mattina e Spadino era ancora seduto sul sedile della sua supercar ad interrogarsi su cosa fare. Il Samurai gli aveva dato due giorni per decidere, ma lui aveva già deciso e non avrebbe cambiato idea. Non stava pensando neanche per sogno di rivalutare l'offerta, ma stava litigando con se stesso per non ammettere il motivo per il quale non potesse neanche prendere in considerazione l'idea di fare del male ad Aureliano.  
Che poi una volta tolto di mezzo Spadino, il Samurai non ci avrebbe messo molto a trovare qualcun altro disposto ad accettare la sua proposta. Pensò di dover avvertire Aureliano del pericolo che stava correndo, altrimenti lui si sarebbe sacrificato invano. Ma non voleva farlo subito, in fondo gli erano stati concessi due giorni per decidere, e in quei due giorni il Samurai non avrebbe mosso un dito contro di lui, poteva solo attendere la sua risposta. Spadino decise che si sarebbe goduto quel tempo rimasto fino all'ultima ora e doveva iniziare subito, nonostante fosse un'orario improponibile del mattino.  
Prese di nuovo il cellulare e compose il primo numero che la rubrica gli consigliava: quello di Aureliano. Rimase ad aspettare qualche squillo a vuoto ma quando sentì la risposta della segreteria riattaccò. Sospirò con un velo di frustrazione e compose il numero successivo.  
Stavolta, dopo pochi squilli, rispose la voce assonnata di Gabriele: “Pronto... Spadì è successo qualcosa?” disse seguendo il tutto con uno sbadiglio.  
“No niente, volevo sapé se c'hai da fa”  
“Ma adesso dici? De solito dormo, poi vedi te...” domandò Lele abbastanza confuso.  
“Si adesso: se vedemo tra mezz'ora alla discoteca mia, va bene?” senza attendere la risposta, Spadino aveva già messo in moto l'auto.  
“Si si Spadì... ma sei sicuro che n'è successo niente?”  
“Niente, e mo movete” lo zingaro attaccò il telefono in faccia all'amico e si concentrò sulla strada da fare per arrivare al locale.  
Arrivò prima di Lele, parcheggiò la macchina nello spiazzo sul retro, in modo che dalla strada si notasse di meno, ed entrò da una porta secondaria dopo aver cercato la chiave giusta in un grosso mazzo. Una volta dentro al locale accese le luci della pista da ballo. L'aria nell'ampia sala era gelida: non c'era il riscaldamento e la discoteca era chiusa dal sabato precedente. Spadino andò in una stanza che fungeva da deposito e prese una giacca di pelle che qualche cliente doveva aver lasciato durante una serata.  
Mentre tornava nella pista da ballo sentì il suo telefono vibrare nella tasca dei pantaloni e controllò chi lo stesse cercando: era Aureliano, che doveva aver visto la sua chiamata precedente.  
“Pronto... Aure...” Spadino non fece un tempo a rispondere che la voce dell'altro coprì la sua.  
“Spadì che cazzo è successo?”  
“Niente, statte calmo...” tentò di spiegarsi ma fu di nuovo interrotto bruscamente.  
“E allora che cazzo me chiami alle tre de notte?” dal tono di voce capì che Aureliano si era calmato, ma era comunque infastidito.  
“Te volevo di de venì al locale mio, sta a arrivá pure Lele. Nun me va de dormì” spiegò Spadino e si rese conto che la mano con cui teneva il telefono era completamente sudata. Si rese anche conto che la sua spiegazione faceva un po' schifo. Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio Aureliano rispose con tono cauto ma allo stesso tempo incredulo:  
“Famme capì, quanno nun c'hai sonno devi rompe r'cazzo a tutta Roma Spadì?” lo zingaro lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che non era incazzato, anche se era ciò che voleva fargli credere.  
“No, solo a te” gli scappò una risata e sentì ridere anche l'amico dall'altra parte della linea “dai movite che se fa mattina sennò” e riattaccò. Era imbarazzante quanto riuscisse ad essere sincero quando faceva il coglione.  
Sentì la porta aprirsi e richiudersi e pochi istanti dopo vide Lele entrare nella sala principale.  
“Buongiorno” salutò distrattamente mentre sceglieva con cura le bottiglie dall'ampia scelta dello scaffale sulla parete del bar. “Qui ce sta l'Unicum o lo Jagermeister, quale voi?”  
“Buongiorno Spadì, me voi spiegá perché m'hai fatto venì qua a quest'ora?” domandò Lele andando a sedersi su uno dei divanetti di pelle marrone che dovevano averne viste più di loro due messi insieme.  
“Nun c'avevo sonno” rispose come una filastrocca sbuffando annoiato da quella continua domanda. “E mo aiutame a sceglie” concluse.  
“L'Unicum non se beve quindi vedi te” rispose il ragazzo di Roma.  
“Vabbè ho capito, te nun ce capisci n'cazzo, dopo famo sceglie a Aureliano” concluse il suo discorso portando entrambe le bottiglie, insieme a tre bicchieri di plastica, al basso tavolino che stava ai piedi di Lele. Si sedette anche lui e controllò un'altra volta l'orario sul display del telefono.  
“Sta a venì qua pure lui?” chiese sorpreso. Spadino annuì in risposta e Lele non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso divertito.  
“Che te ridi?”  
“Stavo a pensà che hai svegliato mezza Roma e pure Ostia pe fa un sondaggio sugli amari”  
“Ao quanto devi rompe il cazzo ancora? Volevo passá una serata co l'amici miei, posso? Si nun te va la porta è quella” indicò con la mano l'uscita secondaria dalla quale entrambi erano entrati.  
Lele stava per rispondere ma il cigolio della porta attirò la loro attenzione e interruppe il loro scambio di battute. Entrò Aureliano guardandosi intorno con circospezione, solo quando vide i due amici seduti sul divano abbassò la guardia.  
“Avete iniziato il pigiama party senza de me?” domandò avvicinandosi di più per poi sedersi sul divano di fronte a loro.  
“No, Spadino voleva solo fa un sondaggio di estrema importanza per l'umanità e nun poteva aspettá fino a domani mattina: meglio lo Jagermeister o l'Unicum?” Lele fece il verso allo zingaro e si beccò una manata tra capo e collo da quest'ultimo.  
“Decisamente Jagermeister, quell'altro nun se beve” rispose Aureliano osservando con poco interesse le due bottiglie sul tavolino.  
“Nun capite un cazzo tutti e due. Vabbè vordì che ce ne sta de più per me” esclamò Spadino mentre apriva entrambe le bottiglie e riempiva i bicchieri.  
“Ha parlato il grande intenditore, che se beve pure l'acqua der cesso se ce metti no spicchio de limone” scoppiarono tutti e tre in una fragorosa risata, poi fecero scontrare i bicchieri di plastica tra di loro.  
Spadino scolò il rum come se fosse succo di frutta e riempì nuovamente il bicchiere subito dopo, mentre gli altri due sorseggiavano con calma e lo osservavano sorpresi.  
Dopo il terzo bicchiere a scoppio Aureliano gli tolse la bottiglia dalle mani per non permettergli di riempirlo nuovamente.  
“Ao e fatte i cazzi tuoi” lo rimproverò cercando goffamente di riafferrare l'Unicum, ma con scarsi risultati perché i suoi riflessi erano già rallentati.  
“Spadì nun esagerá che domani mattina c'hai da fa na cosa...” tentò di attirare la sua attenzione Lele, dando manforte ad Aureliano.  
“No, ho già fatto stasera” rispose Spadino che, nonostante la confusione dovuta all'alcol, aveva capito che l'amico si riferiva all'incontro col Samurai.  
Lele a quel punto capì il motivo per il quale li aveva voluti lì con quella fretta: doveva essere successo qualcosa, il Samurai doveva avergli chiesto qualcosa di sconveniente. Quindi decise di non fare ulteriori domande per il momento, non volendo metterlo in difficoltà.  
“Perché che c'avevi da fa?” domandò a quel punto Aureliano che si sentiva tagliato fuori. Il tono si era improvvisamente fatto più serio e aveva puntato gli occhi sullo zingaro in attesa di una risposta.  
“Niente de importante” riuscì a formulare in modo abbastanza comprensibile Spadino, poi con velocità che non credeva di avere afferrò il bicchiere che Lele aveva abbandonato sul tavolo ancora mezzo pieno e lo scolò.  
Si alzò dal divano con un po' di fatica e si avviò verso la postazione del dj. Accese la musica, una base in realtà, tecno come piaceva a lui e si mise a ballare da solo in mezzo alla pista, sotto gli occhi increduli degli altri due. Lele si sentiva in difficoltà: lui sapeva in parte cosa era accaduto ma non poteva parlare.  
Invece Aureliano si stava incazzando perché sapeva che Spadino gli nascondeva qualcosa e si stava facendo del male senza un apparente motivo.  
“Ma nun ve viene voglia de ballá co sta musica?”  
Guardò l'amico ballare per qualche altro minuto pensando al da farsi, ma quando lo vide tirare fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni una bustina e cercare le cartine lunghe, lasciò perdere i suoi dubbi. Si avvicinò al ragazzo con la cresta e gli bloccò le mani con le sue.  
“Spadì smettila che te fai male co ste schifezze” cercò di sfilargli la bustina dalla mano ma Spadino fu più veloce e la rimise in tasca.  
“Tu sei l'ultimo che me po da lezioni de vita Aureliá, n’te dovevo manco chiamá” disse mentre lo guardava con una rabbia che Aureliano non gli aveva mai visto nei suoi confronti.  
“Ma se po sapé che t'ho fatto? Sto solo a cercá de nun fatte ammazzá co le mani tue” disse il più grande facendosi più vicino per afferrare il suo polso e tirargli la mano fuori dalla tasca. Spadino si perse solo per un istante in quegli occhi blu, abbassando la guardia, ma tanto bastò ad Aureliano per prendere la bustina dalla sua mano e nasconderla nella sua giacca. Spadino gli si scagliò contro con i pugni chiusi sul suo petto “Ridammela” minacciò con tono che era un misto tra l'incazzato e il disperato.  
A quel punto intervenne Lele a separarli, perché temeva che il più grande gli avrebbe messo le mani addosso se lo zingaro lo avesse provocato ancora. Afferrò la spalla di Spadino e lo allontanò dal corpo di Aureliano.  
“Basta Spadì, stamo qua per festeggiá, non pe fa a botte” disse con voce calma, sperando di riuscire a far ragionare l'amico.  
Spadino pensò che aveva altri due giorni e il conto alla rovescia era già partito: non voleva passare il tempo rimanente incazzato con Aureliano. Allentò la presa e fece un passo indietro, solo guardandolo da più lontano si rese conto che il ragazzo di Ostia non era arrabbiato come si sarebbe aspettato.  
“Io devo andá che tra un'ora attacco a lavoro. Voi due me promettete che nun v'ammazzate se ve lascio da soli? Posso andá tranquillo?” domandò il poliziotto facendo passare lo sguardo su entrambi i ragazzi che aveva di fronte.  
“Se continua così n’te posso assicurá che lo ritrovi tutto interno, ma non lo ammazzo sto imbecille” rispose Aureliano senza staccare gli occhi dallo zingaro.  
Quando Lele se ne fu andato Aureliano mise un braccio dietro le spalle di Spadino e, sorpreso di non trovare nessuna resistenza da parte sua, lo accompagnò a sedersi su uno dei divanetti di pelle. “Te sei calmato?” chiese una volta arrivati, ma non ottenne risposta. Lo zingaro non aveva alcuna intenzione di alzare gli occhi dalle sue scarpe e sentiva solo brividi sulla pelle.  
Iniziò a respirare a bocca aperta per regolarizzare il ritmo e far arrivare più aria ai polmoni che sentiva andare a fuoco. Quando finalmente spostò lo sguardo, lo puntò sul muro di fronte a se, evitando ad ogni costo di incontrare gli occhi di Aureliano. La testa gli girava ancora ma riusciva a pensare lucidamente. Afferrò le collane intorno al suo collo e con estrema lentezza se le sfilò una per volta, poi le posò sul tavolino accanto ai bicchieri vuoti.  
Aureliano sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile chiedergli ancora cosa avesse, cosa fosse successo per ridurlo così, quindi evitò di fare domande alle quali non avrebbe ottenuto risposta.  
Con una mano andò ad afferrare la spalla opposta di Spadino, che era seduto di fianco a lui, e se lo avvicinò al petto facendolo stendere. “Vieni qua, c'hai l'aria de uno che nun dorme da un mese” disse senza spostare la mano dalla sua spalla e lasciando che Spadino si sdraiasse su di lui e sollevasse le gambe per appoggiarle sul divano. Spadino posò una mano sul suo ginocchio, come per tenersi meglio, e chiuse gli occhi. La testa riprese a girargli più forte in quella posizione ma non aveva la minima intenzione di spostarsi. Riuscì con un po' di sforzo a concentrarsi solo sulla mano di Aureliano sulla sua spalla e dopo qualche minuto riuscì a cadere in un sonno leggero e tormentato.  
Percepì la mano libera di Aureliano sfiorargli i capelli con la punta delle dita e poi ritrarsi subito dopo, come se avesse toccato una fiamma viva, poi si addormentò profondamente.


	4. Catene

Aureliano non aveva chiuso occhio. Erano passate quasi tre ore da quando Spadino si era addormentato sulle sue gambe e il più grande era rimasto seduto sul divano per non svegliarlo nonostante non riuscisse a prendere sonno. Chiuso com'era in quella discoteca non poteva vedere se il sole fosse sorto ma ne era abbastanza certo.  
Aveva passato le ore precedenti a domandarsi perché Spadino avesse reagito così male contro di lui, che in fondo, seppur con i suoi modi poco gentili, aveva solo cercato di aiutarlo. Odiava perdere il controllo, per questo non beveva quasi mai, e sopportava poco anche che lo facesse un suo amico. Adorava lo Spadino allegro, quello che improvvisava balletti e cantava a squarciagola in macchina, adorava anche vederlo in azione con il suo coltello e la sua espressione minacciosa. Però non lo sopportava quando si intestardiva sulle cose, quando lo sentiva parlare con aria rassegnata della sua famiglia e, soprattutto, quando era ubriaco.  
Nonostante ciò poche ore prima non se l'era sentita di lasciarlo da solo al locale in quelle condizioni, anche perché alla fine sembrava essersi calmato.  
Il biondo controllò l'orario sul display del telefono e si accorse che era più tardi di quanto non avesse immaginato e lui, come al solito, aveva i suoi giri da fare e i suoi affari da mandare avanti. Nonostante la giovane età, aveva Ostia sulle spalle.  
“Sveiate Spadì” disse afferrando le spalle dell'amico e spostandolo dal proprio corpo senza troppa grazia. Dall'espressione insofferente di Spadino capì che forse era stato un po' troppo brusco ma non se ne curò più di tanto.  
“Ammazza che delicatezza...” si lamentò infatti il più piccolo mentre si massaggiava le tempie con movimenti circolari delle dita.  
“Sto sotto a n'treno” borbottò ancora, lamentandosi per l'acuto mal di testa.  
“Troppo poco! Magari la prossima volta ce pensi du volte prima de scolá na bottiglia” Aureliano lo guardò con aria truce, come un padre che rimprovera il figlio per aver fatto sega a scuola.  
Nun ce sta na prossima volta... promesso” disse Spadino guardandolo negli occhi, tenendo le mani alte e ben in vista, come se gli stessero puntando un'arma contro, per assicurargli che non stesse incrociando le dita.  
Aureliano rise pensando a quanto fosse infantile. Spadino rise pensando che quella era probabilmente l'unica promessa che non avrebbe infranto in vita sua: aveva ancora un giorno, non avrebbe avuto il tempo di ubriacarsi di nuovo.  
“Non sei in condizioni de guidá, te accompagno a casa” disse Aureliano dopo qualche minuto di silenzio. Io moro sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile contraddirlo e infatti non lo fece. In ogni caso non se la sentiva neanche tanto di guidare con quei postumi.  
Aureliano notò le catene d'oro di Spadino che aveva abbandonato sul tavolino la sera prima: “quelle nun le prendi?” chiese distrattamente mentre controllava di avere tutte le sue cose nelle tasche della giacca.  
“No, me pesano” rispose seccamente lo zingaro dandogli le spalle. Aureliano trovò strano il suo comportamento perché non l'aveva mai visto senza tutti quei gioielli pesanti addosso, ma decise di non fare domande: Spadino non sembrava in ogni caso disposto a dirgli di più. Senza tutto quell'oro addosso, sembrava quasi un ragazzo normale che aveva semplicemente litigato con il barbiere oppure che aveva perso una scommessa.  
Uscirono insieme dal locale, Aureliano mise in moto la Wrangler mentre aspettava che l'altro chiudesse a chiave la porta sul retro, poi Spadino salì sul lato passeggeri.  
“Mettete la cintura che sennò sona fino a Ostia” si lamentò Aureliano poco dopo essere partito.  
“C'hai da fa stamattina?” chiese Spadino mentre guardava il panorama fuori dal vetro.  
“Qualche giro, come al solito, perché?”  
“Nun me va de torná a casa mia. Posso vení co te?”  
“Come te pare, ma nun devo fa niente de emozionante”  
“È uguale” rispose con decisione lo zingaro.  
“Ma Angelica n'te dice niente che nun ce stai mai a casa?” domandò Aureliano, più per scherzare che per ottenere una vera e propria risposta.  
“Sai che me frega” il tono di Spadino però non sembrava affatto divertito e il più grande temette di aver fatto la domanda sbagliata.  
“M'avevi detto che le cose andavano bene tra de voi...” provò allora a rimediare.  
“Vanno come devono anná” A quel punto si erano fatti entrambi seri e Aureliano poteva percepire la frustrazione dell'altro nell'affrontare quell'argomento. Però lui era suo amico e voleva aiutarlo, farlo sfogare e magari riuscire a farlo stare meglio dopo.  
“E che vordí Spadí?” la testa di Spadino continuava a girare e gli ammortizzatori della Wrangler non lo aiutavano per niente.  
“Da quando te interessi della vita privata mia? No perché me pare de ricordá che l'ultima volta che t'ho parlato sinceramente me so beccato un po' de insulti, e nun me va de ripete” disse con decisione lo zingaro. Voleva a tutti i costi mettere fine a quel discorso e voleva evitare di litigare con Aureliano. In fondo aveva ancora un giorno e voleva passarlo in tranquillità, in compagnia della sua persona preferita a scherzare e divertirsi.  
“Nun t'ho mai chiesto scusa per quella volta...” Aureliano strinse un po' più forte le mani sul volante mentre prendeva l'uscita per Ostia.  
“Non me servono le scuse tue Aureliá” lo interruppe immediatamente Spadino. Si sentiva a disagio a parlare di quell'episodio: si era fatto prendere dall'euforia e se ne vergognava ancora a distanza di mesi. Non si era mai aspettato che Aureliano gli chiedesse scusa, piuttosto pensava di essere lui a doverlo fare.  
“No sto a di davero: so stato no stronzo” distolse per un attimo gli occhi dalla strada e guardò Spadino seduto al lato passeggeri per controllare che lo avesse sentito.  
“No so stato io un deficiente: non so come m'è venuto in mente de baciá uno coi capelli biondi ossigenati” disse per sdrammatizzare quel momento che stava diventando fin troppo pesante per i suoi gusti e poi scoppiarono entrambi a ridere.  
“Nun penso che tu te possa permette de damme consigli sui capelli, guarda come vai in giro!” lo prese in giro Aureliano, riferendosi alla cresta abbastanza appariscente dell'amico.  
“Si però a me me stanno bene. A te te stavano demmerda, poi co la ricrescita nun ne parlamo!”  
Quella era di gran lunga la cosa preferita di Spadino, scherzare e divertirsi con Aureliano, come due amici normali. Era l'unico modo di averlo tutto per se, chiusi in quella macchina più tamarra di loro due messi insieme, a sparare cazzate e sentire musica a tutto volume. Inoltre non voleva ammettere a se stesso di adorare vederlo guidare, con le braccia tese sul volante e gli occhi fissi sulla strada, e spesso si trovava a osservarlo senza rendersene conto. Erano quelli i momenti in cui non sentiva il bisogno di cercare con le dita il suo coltello dentro alla tasca. Si sentiva sereno e a volte riusciva anche a dimenticarsi della sua famiglia.  
Passarono il resto della giornata in auto, girando praticamente tutta Ostia e le campagne circostanti e fermandosi quando Aureliano doveva parlare con le varie famiglie di affari. Consegnarono un paio di borsoni da palestra pesantissimi e Spadino potè facilmente immaginare cosa contenessero. Nella maggior parte dei casi Aureliano scendeva dalla Wrangler, scambiava due parole con i suoi sottoposti e ritirava mazzetti di soldi. Solo in un'occasione dovette tirare fuori la pistola da dietro i jeans e puntarla su due meccanici che evidentemente si erano permessi di fare di testa propria.  
Spadino evitava di scendere dall'auto, non sapeva se ad Aureliano facesse piacere che le famiglie di Ostia lo vedessero in sua compagnia. Sapevano che in passato avevano fatto impicci insieme e che erano amici, ma lui era pur sempre un membro della famiglia Anacleti, e il fratello di Manfredi per di più.  
Come ultima tappa andarono a casa di Romoletto, l'uomo che aveva praticamente cresciuto Aureliano al posto di suo padre.  
Questa volta Aureliano fece cenno a Spadino di scendere dalla macchina e di aiutarlo a scaricare dal portabagagli una borsa piena di armi. Poi Spadino si allontanò nuovamente ma poté sentire chiaramente l'ultimo scambio di battute tra i due uomini prima di salutarsi.  
Romoletto aveva messo una mano sulla spalla di Aureliano con un gesto paterno e gli aveva detto “Stai attento de chi te fidi Aureliá” con aria preoccupata, evidentemente riferito al ragazzo che lo aspettava in macchina.  
“Dopo de te me posso fidá solo de lui” gli aveva risposto il ragazzo con decisione e allora l'uomo aveva annuito.  
Ripartirono in silenzio, finalmente Spadino aveva spento la radio.  
“Te riporto a casa” lo informò Aureliano prendendo la strada verso Roma. Avevano girato tutto il giorno e si stava facendo buio mentre l'espressione di Spadino diventava sempre più cupa.  
Arrivarono nei pressi di casa Anacleti e lo zingaro chiese di fermare l'auto a qualche centinaio di metri, nel parcheggio di un vecchio magazzino ormai in disuso da anni. “C'ho voglia de fa du passi” si era giustificato.  
La macchina era ferma da qualche istante ma Spadino sembrava non avere nessuna intenzione di scendere, l'altro lo guardò cercando di capire cosa gli passasse per la testa e poi spense il motore facendo girare la chiave.  
“Me voi di che c'hai?” chiese per attirare la sua attenzione ma lo zingaro teneva gli occhi fissi su un punto indefinito davanti a se, quasi inespressivo.  
“Non saprei da dove cominciá... c'ho l'impressione che vada sempre tutto al contrario de come vorrei nella vita mia” disse Spadino, sforzandosi di non incontrare gli occhi dell'altro per non crollare. Quel giorno era finito, l'indomani sarebbe stato un inferno. Non che non avesse affrontato giorni difficili in passato, aveva rischiato la vita centinaia di volte e non gli era mai importato. Quella volta era diverso: il suo destino non era nelle sue mani, era in quelle di suo fratello e sua madre e poi del resto della famiglia. Era sicuro che lo avrebbero ammazzato.  
“Spadí sta vita è na merda, però nun te poi rassegná... tocca solo aspettá che arrivi il momento giusto e poi te sembrerà che tutti i problemi che c'avevi so lontani e stupidi. C'hai na vita davanti pe realizzá i sogni tuoi, e so sicuro che prima o poi la famiglia tua capirà che sei meglio de quella merda de Manfredi” gli disse Aureliano, e sapeva che le pensava davvero quelle cose perché non era il tipo da mettersi a consolare un amico.  
“Eh no Aureliá, nun poi aspettá che l'altri te capiscano o te diano ciò che vuoi, sennò mori incompreso e a mani vote. Lo devi fa sapé a tutti cosa voi e poi annattelo a pià. Perché te pare sempre che c'hai tempo, aspetti il momento giusto, aspetti che il mondo smette de girá ma quello nun se ferma pe du stronzi come a noi. Poi il tempo finisce e te rendi conto che nun hai concluso n'cazzo”.  
Non aveva mai visto Spadino così fragile come in quel momento. Aureliano aveva l'impressione che si stesse rompendo a poco a poco mentre lo guardava.  
“Ma perché me stai a di ste cose Spadì?” chiese allora non riuscendo a nascondere un pizzico di preoccupazione della voce. Loro due non si erano mai persi in chiacchiere, non ne avevano mai sentito il bisogno. Scherzavano e si insultavano fino a riderne a crepapelle, sapevano di poter contare l'uno sull'altro nei momenti di pericolo, ma non erano di certo due persone sentimentali.  
“Nun me so mai fatto problemi a prendeme quello che volevo. Ho ammazzato gente, so andato contro alla famiglia mia, ho rubato, ho tradito, ho mentito... nun c'è manco bisogno che te lo sto a di. Però alla fine ognuno c'ha il suo punto debole, giusto Aureliá?” Spadino alzò lo sguardo andando ad incontrare gli occhi blu dell'altro, poi sorrise amaramente e continuò:  
“E io me pensavo de esse invincibile, credevo de nun aveccelo sto punto debole del cazzo ma poi ho incontrato a te. E nun m'ero mai reso conto de quanto po esse pericolosa sta cosa”  
“Spadì io nun so che ditte” sapevano entrambi che Aureliano era una frana con le parole e odiava quel genere di situazioni.  
“Pe stavolta è meglio se nun dici niente, vabbè?” chiese Spadino, e dal tono l'altro capì che gli stava chiedendo allo stesso tempo di fargli un favore e una promessa.  
Aureliano annui. Si stavano guardando negli occhi da secondi che sembravano un'eternità. Il più grande era spiazzato dal discorso di Spadino, non aveva mai pensato che l'avrebbe sentito parlare in quel modo.  
Spadino gli prese il volto con una mano e le dita dell'altra si andarono a intrecciare con i suoi capelli corti proprio sopra alla nuca, Aureliano capì ma non si spostò di un millimetro. Sgranò gli occhi e poi si impose di chiuderli quando l'altro catturò violentemente le sue labbra con le proprie. Il loro non era stato un bacio, sembrò più uno scontro tra due animali il lotta, e duro poco più di un secondo. Spadino l'aveva trattenuto con le mani come per non farlo spostare, ma Aureliano non ne avrebbe avuto comunque il tempo, e poi non gli era proprio passato per la testa.  
Spadino aprì lo sportello della macchina e fece per scendere, ma all'ultimo si girò verso l'altro ragazzo. Aureliano lo stava guardando con quel suo tipico sguardo che avrebbe fatto scappare chiunque, ma, come aveva promesso, non diceva una parola e stava con la schiena rigida appoggiato al sedile di pelle. Era arrabbiato, tanto. Perché glielo aveva già chiesto a Spadino di non fare mai più una cosa del genere e invece quello, come sempre, aveva deciso di fare di testa sua.  
“Aureliá me devi fa na promessa” disse Spadino con un piede già sull'asfalto. Non voleva scendere completamente perché aveva paura che l'altro partisse senza sentire ciò che aveva da dire. Aureliano continuò a non fiatare, un po' per non infrangere la promessa e un po' per evitare di menargli.  
“Promettime che te guardi le spalle e che da domani nun te fidi de nessuno” disse semplicemente e a quel punto sembrò essere tornato il solito Spadino di sempre.  
“E perché me dovrei fidá de te?” sbottò a quel punto Aureliano che non riusciva più a trattenere i nervi. Aumentò la stretta sul volante per tenere occupate le mani, immaginando che al suo posto ci fosse il collo di Spadino.  
“Lo sai perché” rispose lo zingaro, allungando le parole come se fosse una cantilena con il fare di chi si è scocciato di ripetere sempre le stesse cose.  
“Porca puttana Spadì, t'avevo detto de nun fallo più! E mo sparisci che nun te voglio più vedè!” disse a voce più bassa e a denti stretti, come per trattenersi dal commettere gesti di cui poi si sarebbe pentito, tipo ucciderlo a mani nude in quel preciso istante.  
“Si ma n'te scordá mai che Spadino n'pia ordini da nessuno” detto ciò, con il suo solito ghigno divertito, esibì uno dei suoi tipici inchini di congedo e si allontanò dall'auto, incamminandosi verso casa. Si sforzò di non farci caso ma sapeva che Aureliano non era partito da quel parcheggio per qualche altro minuto perché non aveva sentito il motore accendersi.


	5. Tigri nel giardino

Quella mattina a Spadino bastò affacciarsi alla finestra per capire che le cose stavano andando come aveva temuto: appena fuori i cancelli della proprietà Anacleti, vide parcheggiato lo scooter di Samurai. Andò in bagno a lavarsi il viso e si guardò per alcuni secondi allo specchio indeciso sul da farsi. L'unica soluzione che gli veniva in mente era affrontare il suo destino e sperare che Manfredi avesse un po' di pietà. Non aveva chiuso occhio quella notte, aveva dovuto fingere di dormire solo quando Angelica si era svegliata, ma poi era uscita lasciandolo solo. Gli dispiaceva anche per lei, l'avrebbe lasciata vedova troppo giovane e incinta del loro primogenito. Non se l'era mai meritata una ragazza come Angelica, ma nonostante tutto aveva imparato a volerle bene.  
Neanche venti minuti più tardi vide il Samurai lasciare casa Anacleti e capì che era giunto il momento di affrontare Manfredi.  
Si vestì come al solito: indossò una tuta larga con la scritta "king" borchiata sulla schiena e un paio di Jordan rosse e nere. Si sistemò i capelli con il gel guardandosi allo specchio, come se stesse uscendo per i suoi soliti giri. Si ricordò di aver lasciato le sue catene d'oro, che abitualmente portava sempre al collo, al locale due giorni prima, ma non se ne preoccupò. Non gli interessava se gliele avessero rubate, tra l'altro cosa molto probabile dato il loro valore, anzi si sentiva leggero come non mai.  
Indossò una giacca nera sopra la felpa e si assicurò di avere con se il coltello a serramanico.  
Uscì dal suo appartamento per ritrovarsi nel cortile pieno di bambini che giocavano, alcuni di loro lo salutarono anche e lui rispose con un cenno del capo, invece prestò attenzione a ignorare gli adulti. Entrò nella sala principale come faceva ogni mattina per andare a fare colazione e percepì sulla pelle l'aria tesa e lo sguardo di tutti puntati su di se. Arrivò al tavolo e trovò Manfredi in piedi dietro al posto di capotavola che lo guardava con le braccia conserte.  
“Nun se magna stamattina?” chiese come se non fosse al corrente della situazione.  
“Spadì dobbiamo parlà” disse suo fratello. Vide con la coda dell'occhio tutti gli uomini che erano rimasti in cortile entrare nella grande sala e circondarli.  
“Annamo dellá” Spadino indicò allora le scale che portavano al piano superiore e all'ufficio di Manfredi.  
“No, è na questione che riguarda tutta la famija” spiegò l'altro con decisione. Si guardò intorno e non trovò sua moglie.  
“N'do sta Angelica?” chiese facendo scorrere lo sguardo su tutti i presenti.  
“C'aveva da fa” rispose sbrigativo Manfredi e poi attirò nuovamente l'attenzione del fratello su di se tossendo.  
“Stamattina m'è venuto a parlà Samurai e m'ha detto una cosa su de te” mentre spiegava, il fratello minore continuava a guardarlo con un sopracciglio alzato come se gli stesse facendo perdere tempo.  
“È na vita che ce piji tutti per il culo Spadì, quando c'avevi intenzione de diccelo?” chiese con tono sprezzante.  
“Non so de che stai a parlà” rispose semplicemente Spadino senza abbassare lo sguardo.  
“Si che lo sai” si intromise con cattiveria la madre che fino a quel momento non aveva proferito parola osservando la scena.  
“E dovresti chiede scusa a tutti pe avè mentito” aggiunse, guardandolo come se si vergognasse di lui.  
“Io non devo chiede scusa proprio a nessuno” disse mostrando i denti in un sorriso finto che gli si spegneva negli occhi terrorizzati. Allargò le braccia ad indicare tutti i presenti, facendo intendere che non stava parlando solo con la madre e il fratello, imitando uno dei suoi soliti gesti teatrali. A quel punto Manfredi con un'espressione di disprezzo fece un veloce cenno col capo. Quattro ragazzi si avventarono su Spadino, che non ebbe neanche il tempo di realizzare cosa stesse succedendo, e lo buttarono per terra iniziando a riempirlo di calci e pugni. Spadino chiuse gli occhi e la sua mano non riuscì a raggiungere il coltello in tempo.

Colpì con tutta la forza che aveva nelle braccia brandendo il pesante candelabro d'argento e vide il ragazzo di spalle davanti a se cadere per terra privo di sensi. Angelica si prese un secondo di tempo per metabolizzare la sua azione e riprendere fiato, poi si mise a cercare nella giacca dell'uomo steso a terra il suo cellulare. Quando lo ebbe trovato compose il numero dell'unica persona che la potesse aiutare.  
“Pronto chi parla?” rispose dopo appena due squilli la voce dall'altro lato della linea.  
“So Angelica Anacleti, parlo co Aureliano Adami?” chiese sperando che l'altro non le attaccasse il telefono in faccia.  
“Si, perché me chiami tu? È successo qualcosa?” la voce di Aureliano era chiaramente preoccupata e Angelica tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
“Vogliono ammazzá Spadino, me devi aiutá” spiegò velocemente senza soffermarsi sui dettagli.  
“Chi lo vole ammazzá?” Aureliano era nel panico e non riusciva a capire cosa stesse succedendo. Aveva lasciato Spadino a casa sua la sera precedente, cosa poteva mai succedergli in famiglia?  
“Manfredi e tutti quell'altri. Te prego fai presto, inventate qualcosa perché io da sola nun posso fa niente” Angelica attese con le lacrime agli occhi la risposta dell'uomo e si accorse che le stavano tremando le mani per la paura.  
“Arrivo” disse solo dopo alcuni interminabili secondi Aureliano e poi chiuse la chiamata.  
Compose di fretta un altro numero mentre si infilava le scarpe e usciva correndo senza preoccuparsi di portare con se una giacca. Ringhiò contro l'apparecchio elettronico qualche imprecazione mentre sentiva il rumore degli squilli e salì in macchina sbattendo lo sportello.  
“Aureliá te chiamo dopo che sto...” lo avvertí a bassa voce Lele, che aveva risposto solo per l'insistenza degli squilli.  
“No me servi subito: mo piji tutte le volanti che trovi e vai a casa Anacleti co le sirene spiegate” disse con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.  
“Non posso entrà così senza un mandato, poi figuriamoci a casa degli zingari!” urlò Lele a bassa voce.  
“Nun t'ho detto che devi entrá, basta che je fai paura finché n'arrivo io” Aureliano nel frattempo stava guidando ad una velocità esagerata, facendo sorpassi per i quali si sarebbe meritato il ritiro immediato della patente. “Lele datte 'na mossa o giuro che t'ammazzo” lo minacciò per convincerlo ad ascoltarlo: in fondo era così che era abituato a lavorare.  
“Cinque minuti e sono lì” rispose allora il poliziotto e chiuse il telefono.

Angelica sentì il suono delle sirene della polizia e poi rumori provenire dalla sala principale: non poteva vedere ciò che stava accadendo ma era abbastanza sicura che quegli animali avrebbero smesso mi massacrare suo marito per paura della polizia. Sentì Manfredi urlare qualcosa in Sinti per sovrastare le voci di tutti gli altri e poi un improvviso silenzio. Sperò con tutto il cuore di essere riuscita a prendere tempo. Non poteva uscire dalla camera dove l'avevano nascosta, anche se aveva messo ko il ragazzo che la stava controllando, perché altrimenti avrebbero capito che era stata lei a dare l'allarme e a quel punto nessuno avrebbe potuto salvare lei e Spadino.  
Dopo una decina di minuti percepì le sirene farsi velocemente più lontane e sentì un insopportabile rumore di vetri rotti, come se una bomba fosse scoppiata in una cristalleria. Si mise in ginocchio con le mani tra i capelli e il cuore a duemila, mentre cercava di trattenere le lacrime.

Nel momento di cui fece il suo ingresso in casa Anacleti, entrando direttamente dal portone principale a vetri con la sua Wrangler nera, Aureliano vide gli occhi di tutti i presenti puntati su di se e si diede dell'idiota per non aver portato qualcuno dei suoi uomini.  
Scese dall'auto e trovò subito con lo sguardo Manfredi, in mezzo agli altri membri della sua famiglia. Non l'aveva mai visto così incazzato.  
“Devo parlà co Spadino” spiegò come se stesse parlando dal citofono e come se non avesse una pistola tra le mani.  
“Spadino non c'è” rispose seccamente Manfredi per poi passarsi la lingua tra le labbra.  
“Invece me risulta de si” disse con tono di sfida, per fargli capire che non se ne sarebbe andato finché non gli avessero dato ciò che voleva. “Dimme n'do sta o do foco a tutta sta casa demmerda finché nun lo trovo”  
“Tu pensi de venì a casa mia a comandà? Ma nun te sei accorto che sei da solo”. “Pensi che so così sprovveduto da venì da solo?”’rise Aureliano “ce sta mezza Ostia qua fori nel cortile tuo e se me tocchi te conviene nun mette mai più un piede fori casa o te fanno saltà in aria” mentì sperando con tutto se stesso di essere stato convincente. Adelaide guardò il figlio e quando ebbe la sua attenzione gli disse qualcosa in sinti che Aureliano non capì. A quel punto Manfredi fece segno a un gruppo di ragazzi di spostarsi e solo allora Aureliano realizzò che avevamo i vestiti sporchi di sangue. Vide Spadino, riconoscibile solo dai capelli e dal coltellino abbandonato qualche metro più lontano, steso a terra supino con il volto coperto di sangue. Respirava lentamente e in modo irregolare ma per il resto era immobile. Aureliano sentì la pressione scendere repentinamente ma si sforzò di rimanere lucido e si avvicinò al corpo dell'amico con passi lenti ma decisi. Si avvicinava e gli zingari borbottavano frasi indistinte, probabilmente in sinti.  
Si abbassò in ginocchio e fece attenzione a non toccare Spadino per evitare di fargli male.  
Aveva gli occhi neri, gli zigomi e il naso probabilmente fratturati e le labbra sanguinanti, il resto del corpo era coperto da vestiti, seppur in alcuni punti strappati, che non lasciavano vedere se avesse altri traumi. Spadino era sveglio e lo guardava ma non riusciva a formulare nessuna parola. L'unico pensiero lineare che riuscì a formulare era che cosa ci facesse lì il ragazzo di Ostia.  
Aureliano gli sollevò la testa e le spalle per provare a spostarlo dal pavimento ma si rese conto che a peso morto era difficilissimo, nonostante Spadino fosse molto più magro ed esile di lui.  
“E adesso sappiamo pure chi è la puttana sua” ghignò Manfredi in direzione del resto del clan, sollevando risate e insulti da parte di tutti. Ricordavano un branco di iene, pronte a ridere a comando e a sbranare il nemico con i denti affilati.  
Aureliano lo fulminò con lo sguardo e non gli mise le mani al collo solo perché erano occupate a reggere Spadino, ormai privo di sensi. “Ma n'te vergogni? È tu fratello” gli sputò addosso Aureliano, mettendo tutti a tacere, poi tornò verso l'auto, ancora parcheggiata nel salotto di casa Anacleti.  
“Dove pensi de andà?”’chiese a quel punto Manfredi “Te avverto che se Spadino esce adesso da sta casa, nun ce entra più, chiaro?” minacciò ma a quel punto ad Aureliano non poteva fregar di meno e sistemò l'amico sui sedili posteriori della macchina.  
Quando stava per chiudere lo sportello sentì qualcuno raggiungerlo correndo e fare forza sul suo braccio: “Vengo pur'io” gli disse Angelica e salì accanto al corpo del marito. Aureliano si sistemò sul sedile di pelle, mise in moto e partì in retromarcia a tutto gas, uscendo dalla casa accompagnato da un'ulteriore rumore di vetri frantumati.  
Fece i primi chilometri con l'acceleratore in orizzontale poi, quando fu tranquillo che gli zingari non lo stessero seguendo dopo essersi accorti che non c'era nessuno dei suoi uomini nel cortile, continuò ad una velocità più consona.  
“Come sta?” chiese ad Angelica. La ragazza teneva tra le braccia la testa di Spadino e cercava di tamponare le ferite con ciò che aveva a disposizione e di farlo svegliare.  
“Ogni tanto se sveglia ma poi perde subito i sensi, è pieno de lividi pure sul torace e sulle braccia” spiegò con aria preoccupata, ma comunque più tranquilla di quando l'aveva sentita al telefono.  
Aureliano annuì e ogni tanto lasciava occhiate allo specchietto, opportunamente abbassato, per controllare personalmente la situazione.  
“Dove stamo a andà?” chiese qualche minuto dopo Angelica.  
“All'ospedale” rispose l'uomo.  
“Ma che sei pazzo? Noi nun ce potemo andà all'ospedale! Chiamano la polizia! Nun cell'hai qualcuno che te aiuta ne sti casi?” chiese allora la ragazza visibilmente nel panico.  
“Si ma li contatti miei cell'ho a Ostia, nun famo in tempo. E poi dovemo sapè se c'ha le costole rotte” spiegò Aureliano sforzandosi di non perdere la pazienza e mettersi ad urlare contro Angelica. Stringeva il volante con le mani sudate mentre entrava nel parcheggio del pronto soccorso.  
Angelica lo aiutò a sistemarsi Spadino tra le braccia e insieme lo portarono nell'edificio dove furono immediatamente raggiunti da alcuni infermieri che avevano capito al volo la gravità della situazione. Gli fecero adagiare il corpo dell'amico su una barella e lo portarono via velocemente, lasciando i due ragazzi in piedi in mezzo alla sala a guardarsi sconvolti.


	6. Re e vendette

“Pronto, c'hai novità?” chiese Lele senza aspettare che l'altro parlasse. Quella mattina aveva avuto qualche problema in commissariato per spiegare il motivo di quella mancata irruzione a casa Anacleti. Sapeva che se voleva continuare a fare il doppio gioco sarebbe dovuto stare più attento, ma quella era stata un'emergenza.  
“I medici dicono che mo è stabile e fuori pericolo, tra qualche ora se dovrebbe sveglià ma adesso è meglio se se riposa” rispose Aureliano con voce stanca ma decisamente più tranquilla.  
“So contento che ce l'hai fatta”  
“Senza de te e Angelica non avrei fatto un cazzo” disse Aureliano e Lele capì che nella sua lingua quello era un ringraziamento.  
“Appena se sveglia chiamame che dobbiamo parlà co Spadino... a me sta storia me puzza” disse frettolosamente Gabriele che, come al solito, si trovava in ufficio e non poteva parlare più di tanto.  
Aureliano chiuse la chiamata e notò che la batteria del telefono era scarica: non metteva piede a casa da quella mattina e la notte prima si era scordato di caricarlo, come al solito.  
Pensò che prima di tutto voleva parlarci da solo con Spadino e poi, forse, coinvolgere Lele.  
Accanto a lui c'era Angelica, addormentata su una scomoda sedia di plastica della sala d'attesa. Il collo piegato in una posizione innaturale e le braccia incrociate al petto fecero tenerezza ad Aureliano. Si era reso conto che dentro quella famiglia assurda era l'unica a tenere a Spadino, nonostante non fosse un marito da sogno. Non doveva essere stato facile neanche per lei crescere in quella realtà: non poter andare a scuola, sposarsi così giovane e subire i pregiudizi della gente in qualsiasi posto che non fossero quelle opprimenti mura. Era giovanissima, forse appena maggiorenne, pensò Aureliano, e i segni dell'adolescenza non avevano ancora lasciato la pelle del suo viso. Però quella ragazzina dava una pista a tutte le donne che avesse mai conosciuto. Spadino era fortunato ad averla, anche se, come diceva lui stesso, non la meritava neanche un po'.  
Aureliano si alzò dopo ore passate in un silenzio immobile e quasi contemplativo. Con le ginocchia indolenzite dall'immobilità andò in bagno, poi si guardò allo specchio e si rese conto di avere alcune schegge di vetro appena visibili tra i capelli castani. Quella a casa Anacleti era stata probabilmente l'entrata più teatrale che avesse fatto in vita sua. Solo ripensandoci a mente lucida si rese conto che sfidare Manfredi come aveva fatto poteva paragonarsi ad un probabile suicidio. Aveva detto di avere un esercito con lui e gli zingari gli avevano creduto. Non ci aveva neanche pensato ad una strategia quando era partito a tutto gas da Ostia, tantomeno a portarsi qualcuno che gli guardasse le spalle mentre faceva l'eroe. Sapeva di non poter continuare in quel modo o un giorno o l'altro si sarebbe fatto ammazzare.  
Guardandosi allo specchio vide un uomo stanco. Stanco perché la notte precedente non aveva chiuso occhio ripensando ininterrottamente alle parole di Spadino. Gli aveva detto di fare attenzione e di non fidarsi di nessuno. Come se non lo facesse già, come se non ci fosse una fila di persone pronte ad ucciderlo. Non aveva mai abbassato la guardia e si era sempre saputo difendere, da quando era poco più che un bambino. Non capiva perché l'amico avesse avuto tutta quella premura di sottolinearlo.  
Quando tornò nella sala d'attesa Angelica non era più dove l'aveva lasciata. Al suo posto, abbandonata sulla sedia di plastica, c'era una giacca nera di pelle con la scritta "king" tra le spalle. Aureliano la prese in mano e tastò la pelle con le dita: pensò che dovesse essere di Spadino perché la taglia era troppo grande per essere della ragazza. Non era sintetica perché l'odore della pelle era inconfondibile e pungente, e, data la meticolosa fattura, doveva valere un bel po' di soldi.  
“Aurelià” una voce femminile lo riportò nel mondo reale e il ragazzo, alzando gli occhi, riconobbe Angelica.  
“S'è sveiato, te vole parlà” gli disse riluttante. Si vedeva chiaramente che qualcosa la infastidiva e probabilmente si trattava del desiderio di Spadino di vedere Aureliano piuttosto che lei. A giudicare dal tempo che Aureliano aveva trascorso in bagno, Angelica non doveva aver parlato con il marito per più di cinque minuti, probabilmente anche meno. Il ragazzo la guardò per pochi secondi, studiando la sua espressione, e poi annuì e si incamminò verso la stanza dove stava riposando l'amico. Si sentiva in colpa con Angelica, aveva la costante impressione che lei lo accusasse di averle rubato qualcosa. Lo riteneva vagamente colpevole della sua infelicità, seppur indirettamente. Anche per questo prima di muoversi aveva chiesto il suo consenso con gli occhi e, non trovandolo, aveva deciso di incollarli al pavimento fino a destinazione.  
Si lasciò Angelica alle spalle e fece per entrare nella stanza del pronto soccorso dove si trovavano Spadino e altri due pazienti, ma un infermiere attirò la sua attenzione prima che potesse abbassare la maniglia della porta.  
“Non lo faccia stancare...” si raccomandò, e Aureliano gli rispose con un'occhiata gelida ed uno sbrigativo “si vabbè” ed entrò nella stanza senza troppe accortezze, stringendo in una mano il colletto della giacca di pelle.  
Spadino era disteso sul letto, con le spalle e la testa sollevate da un paio di cuscini. Il volto era pieno di lividi ed aveva il collare bianco che gli bloccava il collo. Il resto del corpo era coperto dalle lenzuola, ad eccezione delle braccia. Ad una mano era attaccato un ago con la flebo che trasportava sali ed antidolorifici.  
Era chiaramente dolorante ma perfettamente lucido ed Aureliano fu sollevato dal riconoscere il suo solito sguardo vispo e malizioso.  
“Le costole so tutte intere” disse appena vide l'amico. Sapeva che quella era l'unica informazione veramente importante per Aureliano, perché il resto delle sue condizioni poteva vederle da se. Voleva dire che non aveva riportato compromettenti danni interni, quindi non ci avrebbe messo molto a rimettersi.  
Aureliano raggiunse con poche falcate il suo letto, controllò con una rapida occhiata le condizioni del suo viso, e poi parlò: “Lo so. Mo me spieghi che cazzo hai combinato” esclamò con un tono che non ammetteva un no come risposta. Non gliene importava più di tanto se gli altri pazienti potevano sentirli.  
“Sto meglio, grazie pe avemmelo chiesto...” rispose sarcastico Spadino, evitando platealmente di rispondere alla sua domanda. Aureliano lo fulminò con lo sguardo e un brivido gli percorse la schiena. Spadino si fece più serio e gli fece cenno con la testa di avvicinarsi, perché lui, a differenza di Aureliano, non voleva che tutti i presenti si facessero gli affari suoi.  
“La famiglia mia ha scoperto che so frocio e se volevano liberà de me” disse senza un tono preciso nella voce, ma con sguardo rassegnato. Aureliano rimase di stucco e le parole gli morirono in bocca. Anche la rabbia iniziale era svanita dal suo volto e faceva fatica a sostenere gli occhi di Spadino. In quel momento avrebbe voluto afferrare la sua mano e stringerla per confortarlo, ma il coraggio lo abbandonò quando si rese conto dell'intimità che un gesto come quello poteva rappresentare, soprattutto tra due persone come loro, che non erano abituati ad esternare i propri sentimenti.  
“Prima o poi doveva succede” commentò sarcastico Spadino per spezzare l'atmosfera che si stava creando.  
“Te sei fatto scoprí? Porca puttana Spadì, lo sapevi che dovevi sta attento...” Spadino lo interruppe bruscamente: “Nun me so fatto scoprí. M'hanno ricattato e io n'ho fatto quello che me chiedevano” spiegò e Aureliano capì che per farlo parlare ulteriormente avrebbe dovuto tirargli le parole fuori dalla bocca, quindi non esitò ad insistere.  
“Chi è stato?” domandò. Spadino distolse lo sguardo. Aureliano gli si fece pericolosamente più vicino e ripetè la sua domanda a voce più bassa “Dimme chi cazzo è stato che je fo rimpiange il giorno in cui è nato” ringhiò.  
Spadino si perse per un secondo in quella vicinanza a lui così gradita, ma allo stesso tempo temuta, e poi raccolse tutto il suo coraggio per guardare l'amico negli occhi e rispondere: “Samurai”.  
Vide l'espressione di Aureliano farsi più cupa e immaginò che stesse maledicendo mentalmente chiunque e qualunque cosa.  
“M'ha chiesto de ammazzatte, Aureliá, e io j'ho detto de no” spiegò, perché tanto sapeva che l'altro non lo avrebbe lasciato in pace finché non glielo avesse detto. Aureliano lo guardò ancora e annuì, confermando a se stesso che non si era sbagliato: Spadino era una delle pochissime persone di cui si poteva fidare. Sentiva il peso di un'enorme responsabilità addosso. Da una parte voleva far giustizia al suo amico e sbarazzarsi una volta per tutte del Samurai, dall'altra sapeva di non poter agire d'istinto come avrebbe voluto, perché quel vecchio era decisamente più furbo e preparato degli zingari che aveva ingannato quella mattina.  
“A quanto pare adesso ce vole ammazzá a tutt'e due, ma nun ha capito contro chi s'è messo” disse con decisione il più grande e Spadino temette che il suo impeto li avrebbe messi nei guai. In realtà voleva rassicurarlo, ma non era mai stato bravo con le parole.  
“Aurelià vacce piano: stamo a parlà de Samurai, quello nun scherza” lo ammonì, e si ricordò di quando era stato Lele a dirgli la stessa identica cosa. Quella volta lui aveva fatto lo spavaldo, aveva gonfiato il petto e aveva risposto che non prendeva ordini da nessuno. Ma in quel momento, steso sul lettino del pronto soccorso e con tutta la sua famiglia pronta ad ucciderlo, il suo orgoglio aveva fatto un passo indietro.  
“Manco io scherzo, Spadì” replicò l'altro con decisione e stavolta non ebbe ripensamenti nello stringere la mano destra di Spadino nella propria, poi aggiunse “e dopo sistemamo pure quel pezzo demmerda de tu fratello”’come se avesse sbirciato nella sua testa e ci avesse letto la preoccupazione riguardo la situazione con la famiglia Anacleti.  
Spadino ritrasse velocemente la mano da quella presa salda, come se avesse toccato il fuoco.  
“A noi due insieme nce ferma nessuno” sorrise il più giovane, imitando la sua solita faccia da spaccone, ma Aureliano capì che non era del tutto convinto. La decisione di Manfredi aveva minato l'animo di Spadino nel profondo. I calci, i pugni e le costole quasi rotte non erano stati la cosa peggiore di tutta quella storia. Ciò che lo aveva destabilizzato maggiormente era stata la mancanza di compassione di sua madre e la cattiveria di suo fratello. Lo stesso fratello che anni prima gli aveva promesso di proteggerlo dopo la morte del padre.  
Aureliano poteva solo immaginare come si sentisse, ma lo conosceva abbastanza bene da capire che qualcosa in lui era cambiato. Però a lui serviva il solito Spadino per mettere in atto il suo piano, quello che non lo avrebbe mai tradito e che non scappava di fronte a niente, neanche alla morte. Aureliano promise a se stesso che avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per aiutarlo a superare tutto e dimenticare. Non aveva la più pallida idea di come fare, perché non era mai stato bravo con le persone e tantomeno con i sentimenti, ma ci avrebbe provato.  
Si allontanò dal letto e sorrise “allora vedi de rimettete presto che me servi fresco come 'na rosa” lo prese in giro e Spadino non riuscì a trattenere una risata.  
Aureliano lasciò la giacca, che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto con se, sullo schienale della sedia sistemata accanto al letto dell'amico. Prima che potesse allontanarsi Spadino lo fermò dicendo “È meglio se la piji te, qua se m'addormento me la inculano sicuro”. Allora Aureliano riprese la giacca da dove l'aveva messa e sorrise sotto i baffi.  
“Guarda che vale n'sacco de soldi, e poi ce so affezionato” si giustificò Spadino, ridendo a sua volta. Aureliano annuì e indossò la giacca, seppur con qualche difficoltà perché la taglia era troppo piccola per lui. Le maniche gli stavano quasi corte e nel complesso anche il busto era di una lunghezza un po' ridicola. Scoppiarono a ridere entrambi quando il più grande domandò “come me sta?”.  
“Pari ‘no zingaro”.  
Alla fine Aureliano lasciò la stanza senza togliere la giacca e si ricordò che lì fuori ad aspettarlo c'era ancora Angelica.  
“M'accompagni a casa?” gli chiese la ragazza. Era evidente che fosse molto stanca e provata, ma era molto più rilassata rispetto a quella mattina. Aureliano annuì e si avviarono verso il parcheggio. Aveva già messo in conto di dover fare il giro di Roma prima di poter rientrare a Ostia.  
Erano partiti da una decina di minuti quando Aureliano ruppe il silenzio che si era creato tra di loro. Per qualche strano motivo continuava ad avere quella costante sensazione di essere in torto nei confronti di Angelica, nonostante non avesse fatto nulla direttamente contro di lei.  
“Te volevo ringrazià pe stamattina: senza la chiamata tua...” iniziò ma la ragazza lo interruppe subito: “grazie a te pe esse arrivato subito. E mo basta coi ringraziamenti che nun ce sta niente da festeggià” asserì con estrema freddezza Angelica. Aureliano rimase sorpreso da quella risposta così aggressiva e rallentò bruscamente l'auto per girarsi a guardare la ragazza.  
“Mo perché te rode r'culo?” domandò sarcastico, abbandonando qualsiasi traccia di quella cordialità che aveva ostentato fino a quel momento.  
“Tu nc'hai idea de quello che hai fatto! Nun l'hai sentito Manfredi? Hai portato via Spadino da casa e mo nun fa più parte della famija!” sbottò ed il ragazzo ammise che aveva fegato per rivolgersi a lui in quel modo.  
“A me tutto me pare tranne che 'na tragedia” rispose Aureliano, imponendosi si non perdere il controllo e la calma.  
“Te nun poi capì: 'no zingaro senza a famija n'è più un cazzo! Adesso io praticamente so vedova e Spadino nun c'ha più un cognome” spiegò lei, trattenendo lacrime nervose e con le labbra tremanti.  
“E secondo te che dovevo fa? Dovevo lascià Spadino lì così finivano de ammazzallo? Che cazzo m'hai chiamato a fa allora?”  
“Io nun potevo immaginà che Manfredi avrebbe detto 'na cosa del genere...” Angelica fece più attenzione alle parole e al tono che usava perché si rese conto che era stata troppo aggressiva “però dovevi provà a fa un accordo co Manfredi, che ne so... qualcosa riguardo i giri de soldi vostri in cambio della vita de Spadino... potevi dì qualcosa invece de partì in quel modo”  
“Ero da solo, Angè! Che cazzo dovevo fa? Prende un tè e du chiacchiere co a famija tua?”  
“E allora ce potevi pensà prima e portà qualcuno dei tuoi!”  
“Senti regazzì, m'hai rotto r'cazzo: se dici n'altra parola da qui a che arrivamo te lascio pe strada” sbottò allora Aureliano. Non voleva essere aggressivo con lei, anche perché stavano solo parlando e in gran parte aveva ragione, però era esausto e nervoso. Quella giornata gli sembrò infinita e non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa sua per ragionare con calma sul da farsi.  
Angelica, come a voler sfidare la pazienza dell'uomo, sussurrò, più a se stessa che all'altro un rassegnato “chissà che ce trova in te Spadino” per poi appoggiarsi al finestrino e guardare con disinteresse il panorama. Ma, contro ogni sua aspettativa, Aureliano la sentì.  
“Che cazzo hai detto?”chiese il ragazzo, sperando di aver capito male.  
“Niente” fu la gelida risposta di Angelica, e Aureliano preferì non indagare oltre sull'argomento.


	7. Vincent e Jules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È presente qualche scena splatter, se questo può infastidire la vostra sensibilità potete tranquillamente saltare il capitolo poiché, come spiegherò nelle note in fondo, non è indispensabile per capire il resto della storia.  
> In ogni caso avevo già segnalato la presenza di scene di violenza, quindi non dovrebbero esserci problemi, ma preferisco comunque avvisare prima di disturbare il sonno a qualcuno.  
> Buona lettura!

Era una giornata splendida di metà maggio. Il sole scaldava la sabbia della spiaggia di Ostia e il mare era calmo, liscio come una tavola. Aureliano aveva abbandonato i vestiti sulla riva e si era concesso una nuotata per liberarsi la mente da tutti i pensieri che in quei giorni la tormentavano. Era l'unico ad immergersi in acqua, perché per la maggior parte della gente era ancora troppo freddo. Si beò della solitudine. Era sempre stato bene da solo. Aveva lasciato a riva Spadino, il Samurai, Manfredi e tutti i loro problemi, e galleggiava finalmente leggero.  
Erano passati un paio di giorni da tutto quel casino e quella stessa mattina Spadino sarebbe uscito dall'ospedale. Aureliano non era più andato a trovarlo perché pensava che fosse più prudente non farsi vedere insieme. Nonostante ciò, tutte le notti che Spadino aveva trascorso in ospedale, lui aveva mandato due dei suoi uomini più fidati a controllare che nessuno di sospetto si avvicinasse alla sua stanza. Non sarebbe stato difficile per gli zingari trovarlo e finire il loro lavoro in quelle condizioni.  
Essendo anche lui in pericolo e a conoscenza delle intenzioni del Samurai nei suoi confronti, aveva preferito non tornare a villa Adami, ed era stato ospitato da Romoletto per due notti. Nel frattempo si era organizzato per trovare una sistemazione sicura per quando Spadino fosse uscito e si era occupato di reperire tutte le armi che potevano tornargli utili per mettere a punto il loro piano.  
Siccome un piano ben preciso non c'era, Aureliano si era assicurato di avere qualsiasi cosa: dal veleno per topi, passando per diverse tipologie di pugnali, per arrivare ai suoi amati ferri, di ogni dimensione e tipologia. In ogni caso sarebbero stati pronti.  
Uscì dall'acqua con i muscoli intorpiditi dal freddo e dallo sforzo e frizionò il corpo con un telo da mare fino a che non poté indossare i vestiti. Sentì il bisogno di farsi una doccia calda per togliere il sale di dosso.  
Erano le otto del mattino. Aureliano mise le scarpe senza preoccuparsi della sabbia che era entrata e diede le spalle al mare. Fece un respiro profondo. Sarebbe diventato il re di Roma o sarebbe morto provandoci. Si incamminò verso l'albergo a passi lenti, senza mai voltarsi a guardare l'acqua.

Spadino firmò il documento che l'infermiere gli aveva lasciato e finalmente fu libero di lasciare l'ospedale. Ad aspettarlo trovò Romoletto, che lui riconobbe come l'uomo che aveva visto pochi giorni prima parlare con Aureliano. L'uomo lo salutò con un cenno del capo e gli disse di seguirlo a bordo di un'auto. Spadino si scoprì deluso di non aver trovato Aureliano lì ad aspettarlo. Per quanto sapeva che l'affetto che provava non sarebbe mai stato ricambiato in ugual misura, non poteva fare a meno di concedersi qualche fantasia, soprattutto nei momenti di solitudine. E in quei giorni ne aveva avuto tanti, di momenti di solitudine, e non aveva potuto far altro che lasciarli passare nel modo più veloce che aveva: pensando ad Aureliano.  
Arrivarono a destinazione in poco più di un'ora e mezza, a causa del traffico che bloccava le arterie principali di Roma. La prima cosa che Spadino pensò quando vide l'albergo a picco sul mare fu che si sarebbe dovuto abituare a convivere con l'odore della salsedine e con il rumore delle onde.  
L'edificio era sorvegliato da tre uomini armati e ognuno di loro lo scrutò attentamente mentre saliva le scale per raggiungere all'ingresso dell'hotel. Solo una volta arrivato davanti al portone Romoletto lo salutò sbrigativamente e a Spadino non rimase che entrare.  
Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e vide solo un'immensa stanza vuota di fronte a se. L'albergo doveva contare numerose stanze e, a giudicare dalla scarsezza del mobilio, non doveva mai essere stato aperto.  
Rimase per qualche secondo impalato a guardarsi intorno, senza aver mosso un passo dopo aver oltrepassato la soglia della porta.  
Una voce alla sua sinistra lo fece sussultare e girare di scatto.  
“Albè” l'aveva chiamato e Spadino si era fatto prendere in contropiede. Non era neanche sicuro che Aureliano conoscesse il suo vero nome fino a quel momento.  
Dopo un attimo di silenzio Aureliano decise di interrompere il contatto visivo che si era creato tra di loro e alzò una mano sventolando una busta di carta che emanava un odore invitante.  
“Ho preso du hamburger pe colazione, vieni a mangià” gli disse e Spadino, quasi uscendo dal suo stato di trance, lo seguì fino ad arrivare a quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il bar dell'albergo, ma che era stato adibito a semplice cucina. Tra l'altro era una cucina anche abbastanza sfornita, perché Aureliano aveva pensato a tutto tranne al fatto che avrebbero dovuto mangiare qualcosa nei giorni a venire. Sull'angolo più lontano del bancone c'era anche una giacca, quella che Spadino aveva lasciato all'amico mentre si trovava in ospedale.  
Si sedettero sugli sgabelli su due lati differenti del bancone e Aureliano scartò i panini, poi ne passò uno a Spadino con la sua porzione di patatine e il bicchiere di Coca-Cola. Infine accese la vecchia radio che teneva sul bancone e cercò la frequenza di un canale che passava solo musica jazz. C'era una canzone allegra e dissonante ad accompagnarli.  
“Nun l'avevo mai mangiato n'hamburger pe colazione” commentò dopo aver messo in bocca la prima manciata di patatine.  
“È 'na colazione completa, così te rimetti in forze” rispose Aureliano con la bocca piena, accennando appena un sorriso in direzione dell'amico.  
Finirono di mangiare in silenzio, poi Spadino saltò dentro al bancone rettangolare per lavarsi le mani, che erano rimaste unte a causa delle patatine. Aureliano lo seguì un secondo prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
Una pallottola fischiò tra le loro teste, mancandoli miracolosamente entrambi, e si andò a conficcare nella parete in fondo alla sala, mentre una seconda rimase per pochi centimetri intrappolata nel legno del bancone davanti a loro.  
Si lanciarono per terra prima che una seconda scarica di proiettili potesse raggiungerli e si guardarono con occhi sgranati.  
“Sono in due” disse frettolosamente Spadino e poi fermò la mano di Aureliano che era andata meccanicamente a cercare la pistola nascosta nei jeans. “Famoje crede che nun semo armati, così s'avvicinano” spiegò a bassa voce.  
Aureliano lo ascoltò, estrasse lentamente la pistola e la posò a terra in modo da poterla prendere velocemente quando gli fosse servita. Nel frattempo qualche altro sparo aveva colpito il legno del bancone o era passato radente alle loro teste. La canzone alla radio era finita e ne era iniziata un'altra, aveva un ritmo più veloce e concitato della prima.  
Improvvisamente il rumore degli spari cessò e sentirono dei passi avvicinarsi.  
Spadino afferrò uno sgabello di ferro, lo posizionò sopra la testa reggendolo con entrambe le mani e rimase in attesa del momento giusto per la sua mossa.  
Non appena uno dei due uomini si affacciò al di sopra del bancone con la pistola pronta nella mano destra, Spadino lo colpì in faccia con lo sgabello con tutta la forza che aveva. Si sentì un insulto e uno sparo andò a colpire le assi del pavimento poco distante dalle gambe di Aureliano.  
Il ragazzo era caduto a terra e, a giudicare dal silenzio appena ristabilito, doveva aver perso i sensi per la botta in testa.  
“È mi cugino” bisbigliò lo zingaro, poi iniziò ad aprire gli sportelli interni del bancone, che era attrezzato quasi come una cucina, come se avesse avuto una brillante idea improvvisa e stesse cercando qualcosa.  
“Cazzo cerchi?” gli domandò Aureliano che nel frattempo aveva recuperato la pistola e la teneva puntata sopra le loro teste. Non ricevette alcuna risposta ed emise un sospiro contrariato.  
Spadino trovò ciò che stava cercando: uno strofinaccio da cucina e una bottiglia di vetro contenente olio d'oliva.  
Legò un nodo all'estremità del panno in modo da creare un peso e rovesciò sopra di esso tutto l'olio che aveva a disposizione. Estrasse dalla tasca dei jeans un accendino e guardò in direzione dell'amico per capire se poteva procedere.  
Aureliano lanciò un'occhiata fuori e vide che uno dei due uomini era effettivamente a terra ad un paio di metri dal bancone, mentre l'altro era ancora lontano e continuava a sparare nella loro direzione. Fece un cenno di assenso e Spadino diede fuoco allo strofinaccio per poi lanciarlo velocemente. Andò a colpire l'uomo steso a terra all'altezza della cintura e in pochi secondi la sua giacca prese fuoco.  
Spadino e Aureliano non poterono vedere la scena, per non esporsi ulteriormente, ma sentirono distintamente le grida di dolore. La frequenza degli spari nella loro direzione aumentò. Il secondo uomo si avvicinò fino a raggiungere quello steso a terra per cercare di spegnere le fiamme. Intanto continuava a puntare la pistola contro il bancone e sparare per non farli uscire allo scoperto.  
Aureliano capì che la direzione dei colpi era diventata meno precisa ed anche la frequenza era diminuita notevolmente. Un paio di pallottole si conficcarono nella radio portatile, interrompendo così la musica e facendola cadere a terra.  
Mentre Spadino gli intimava un categorico “N'ce devi manco pensà” cercando di dissuaderlo da quelle che aveva capito essere le sue intenzioni, Aureliano si alzò in piedi e sparò due soli proiettili: uno colpì il polso dell'uomo che teneva la pistola in mano, l'altro gli passò da parte a parte un ginocchio. La pistola cadde dalle mani dello zingaro e il rumore metallico fu accompagnato da un urlo terrificante di dolore.  
“Quanti cazzo de cugini c'hai” esclamò Aureliano dopo essersi messo nuovamente al riparo, scivolando a fianco a Spadino. Si scambiarono uno sguardo vittorioso.  
“‘Namo”disse Spadino e, dopo aver afferrato e messo in tasca un coltello che aveva trovato in uno degli sportelli, scavalcarono insieme il bancone per andare a controllare le condizioni dei due aggressori. Per prima cosa Spadino recuperò la pistola che era caduta al cugino e se la sistemò nei pantaloni.  
Le fiamme intorno all'uomo a terra si stavano consumando ma le ustioni, arrivate fino al volto e alla testa, erano tanto gravi che quello aveva perso nuovamente i sensi. Aureliano gli piantò un colpo in testa e mise fine alle sue sofferenze, poi lo girò con la faccia contro il pavimento per soffocare completamente le fiamme.  
Si voltò e vide che Spadino si stava avvicinando all'uomo ferito con il coltello tra le mani e una smorfia di odio e soddisfazione dipinta in faccia: davanti a se aveva suo cugino Alex, con una gamba da buttare e il volto esangue per il dolore. Aureliano lo affiancò e puntò la pistola contro lo zingaro sanguinante. Spadino gli mise una mano sul braccio che teneva l'arma e gliela fece abbassare. Il più grande si voltò per capire cosa avesse in mente: Spadino sorrideva beffardo ed aveva gli occhi che finalmente avevano ritrovato l'ardore perduto. “Lascia fa a me” gli intimò e Aureliano non fece nulla per impedirglielo.  
Spadino raggiunse l'uomo a terra e si piegò sulle ginocchia per averlo più vicino, poi strattonandolo per il colletto della felpa si portò la sua testa tra le mani. Afferrò i capelli scuri di Alex per tenerlo fermo e gli puntò il coltello alla gola.  
“Dimme dove posso trovà Manfredi da solo” lo minacciò. Alex alzò gli occhi per guardarlo con tutto l'odio di cui era capace e fece cenno di no con la testa. Spadino spinse il coltello, che essendo da cucina non aveva la lama particolarmente tagliente, più in profondità, fino a che qualche goccia di sangue non gli macchiò la mano. “Parla o t'ammazzo come n'animale” gli disse a bassa voce, ma con un tono che avrebbe fatto tremare chiunque. Aureliano era a pochi passi e guardava la scena, compiaciuto perché aveva temuto che Spadino fosse cambiato dopo ciò che gli aveva fatto Manfredi. Si era sbagliato: lo zingaro ne era uscito più forte di prima e soprattutto con un obiettivo ben preciso, quello di vendicarsi di suo fratello.  
Alex aprì la bocca, ma solo dopo che Spadino strinse maggiormente la presa si decise a parlare: “Venerdì c'ha 'n'incontro co Samurai al maneggio, vanno co 'na machina sola” spiegò.  
Spadino allontanò il coltello e si ripulì la mano dal sangue passandola sui jeans del cugino, il quale si contorse dal dolore perché gli aveva toccato la gamba ferita.  
“Bingo!” esclamò in direzione di Aureliano e trovò l'amico che lo guardava sorridente.  
Prese più saldamente il coltello in mano e si avventò sulla gola di Alex. La lama seghettata non tagliò immediatamente la carne, ma fu necessario insistere muovendola a destra e a sinistra diverse volte prima che il ragazzo smettesse di urlare. Quando ebbe finito Spadino era tutto sporco di sangue, lasciò cadere il coltello a terra e si rialzò in piedi. Aureliano non aveva chiuso gli occhi neanche per un istante perché era troppo sbalordito dallo spettacolo a cui aveva appena assistito: non aveva mai immaginato che Spadino fosse capace di tutta quella freddezza.  
Sentirono dei passi rimbombare in direzione dell'entrata dell'albergo e corsero a nascondersi nuovamente dietro al bancone, entrambi con le pistole in mano pronti a difendersi.  
Il rumore si fece più vicino, fino a raggiungerli. Erano tesi come due corde di violino.  
“Aureliano!” i due ragazzi sentirono una voce conosciuta e si scambiarono un'occhiata, poi tirarono un sospiro di sollievo: era Romoletto.  
Aureliano disse ad alta voce “So qua” per non spaventarlo ed evitare di far partire colpi inutili e poi si alzò in piedi. Anche Spadino uscì dal loro nascondiglio e rimise a posto la pistola.  
“M'hai fatto prende un colpo, pensavo che eravate voi due” esclamò l'uomo, visibilmente sollevato, indicando i due corpi abbandonati sul pavimento. Aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore e gli occhi lucidi.  
“C'hanno seguito dall'ospedale, 'sti bastardi, e poi hanno ammazzato tutti l'omini qua fori” spiegò, e dal tono era evidente che si sentisse responsabile di quanto accaduto. Aureliano gli mise una mano sulla spalla e aspettò che l'uomo lo guardasse negli occhi per poi dire “N'è stata colpa tua, Romolè. Hai fatto quello che t'ho chiesto io” lo rassicurò. Spadino rimase immobile e non disse una parola, non pensava di avere il diritto di intromettersi in quello che sembrava un dialogo tra padre e figlio.  
“Tocca sbarazzasse de sti corpi, ce dai 'na mano?” chiese Aureliano e Romoletto fece segno di si con il capo, poi andò al piano di sopra dicendo che doveva cercare delle lenzuola.  
I due ragazzi rimasero da soli a guardare i cadaveri e tutto il sangue che macchiava il pavimento. Aureliano si voltò verso Spadino e gli chiese “come stai?”. L'altro a sua volta sollevò gli occhi da terra e li andò a puntare in quelli blu dell'amico. “Bene mo che so che devo fa” rispose.  
“Che dovemo fa” lo corresse Aureliano e a quel punto Spadino annuì ma allo stesso tempo fu costretto a distogliere lo sguardo per paura di mostrare i suoi sentimenti. Aveva sentito il sangue arrivare velocemente alle sue guance e non voleva che l'altro se ne accorgesse.  
Romoletto tornò con diverse lenzuola tra le braccia e tutti e tre insieme si misero all'opera per lavare ogni traccia di quanto era accaduto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci tenevo molto ad inserire questo capitolo, anche se non era indispensabile ai fini della trama.  
> Principalmente si tratta di un omaggio ad uno dei miei registi preferiti, che immagino possiate facilmente riconoscere.  
> Inoltre adoro descrivere scene d’azione e non sono soddisfatta se in ogni storia che scrivo non scorre un po’ di sangue.  
> Quindi scusate se ho esagerato, ma sappiate che posso fare di peggio...


	8. Alberto non Angela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’è voluta un’eternità per scrivere questo capitolo. Ogni volta non mi convinceva e cancellavo tutto. Dopo quattro stesure ecco il risultato, spero vi piaccia!

Spadino e Aureliano rientrarono all'albergo dopo aver risolto il problema dei corpi dei due zingari. L'ora di pranzo era passata da un pezzo ma avevano entrambi lo stomaco chiuso, un po' per lo spavento e un po' per la visione, non esattamente piacevole, di tutto quel sangue e quella pelle bruciata. Durante il viaggio in macchina non avevano quasi parlato, se non per decidere il luogo in cui nascondere i cugini di Spadino.  
Aureliano era preoccupato. Non si era turbato così tanto neanche quando aveva saputo che il Samurai voleva ucciderlo, infatti non era una cosa strana per lui avere una taglia sulla testa. Ciò che lo mandava fuori di se era che gli zingari erano venuti fino a lì, nei suoi territori di Ostia in una sua proprietà, solo per finire il lavoro che avevano iniziato. Volevano fare fuori Spadino, non era Aureliano il loro obiettivo. Poi se nello scontro fosse morto anche l'ultimo erede della famiglia Adami tanto di guadagnato per i loro affari, ma non era indispensabile. Aureliano sperava che quell'attacco fosse solo una rappresaglia organizzata da due ragazzini che non avevano di meglio da fare, anche se non poteva escludere che dietro a tutto ciò ci fosse l'ordine di Manfredi. Se così fosse stato, i problemi per Spadino erano appena iniziati e si trovavano entrambi in pericolo.  
Al contrario, Spadino sembrava soddisfatto del loro lavoro. Era stanco, con due occhiaie profonde e il volto pallido. In fondo non si era ancora ripreso del tutto dal pestaggio di pochi giorni prima. Nonostante avesse l'aspetto di uno straccio appena uscito dalla lavatrice, era sereno e soddisfatto, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo di sentiva realizzato. Aveva ucciso suo cugino, quello stesso cugino che tante volte lo aveva umiliato davanti a tutti e che lo aveva costretto ad uccidere Teo. Aveva mandato un segnale forte alla sua famiglia: Spadino non si sarebbe più arreso davanti a loro ed era molto più forte di quanto credessero. Era un leader molto più di quanto sua madre pensasse, era più intelligente di Alex, e il risultato di quell'imboscata bastava a dimostrarlo.  
Più di ogni altra cosa, Spadino era felice perché sapeva dove poteva trovare Manfredi. Alex glielo aveva servito su un piatto d'argento. Non era neanche solo stavolta, poteva contare sull'aiuto di Aureliano. Se pensava a loro come una squadra un sorriso spontaneo nasceva sulle sue labbra. Si ripeteva nella testa una frase come un mantra "insieme, come ai vecchi tempi". Dopo mesi si sentì di nuovo parte di qualcosa, soprattutto di qualcosa che gli faceva salire l'adrenalina alle stelle al solo pensiero.  
A casa sua non era mai stato fisicamente solo, anzi era difficile anche avere un po' di privacy la maggior parte delle volte. Ma aveva smesso di sentirsi parte di quella famiglia quando aveva capito che non sarebbe mai stato accettato per quello che era. La goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso era stato lo sguardo severo di sua madre nel dirgli che in quella casa doveva diventare ciò che non era. L'unica forza che lo aveva convinto a tenere duro era stata Angelica nell'ultimo periodo. Nonostante lui non fosse neanche lontanamente il marito ideale che lei aveva sognato da bambina, era rimasta sempre dalla sua parte, aveva fatto carte false per aiutarlo e alla fine gli aveva anche salvato la vita. L'unico rimpianto infatti era abbandonare quella ragazza, che più che moglie era diventata un'amica, nelle mani della famiglia Anacleti.  
Le scene della sparatoria si riavvolgevano come un nastro nella testa di Spadino, che ricordava con una punta di orgoglio il suo piano per uscirne vivi, e con tenerezza il fatto che Aureliano si fosse fidato di lui, anche se non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa volesse fare. Lo aveva ascoltato, nonostante non sembrasse troppo convinto, quando lo zingaro gli aveva detto di non iniziare a sparare, ed era rimasto fermo a guardarlo mentre metteva in atto il suo piano. Ripensando a quella scena, Spadino sentì risuonare nella sua testa le parole di Aureliano "Albè che cazzo cerchi?" e si chiese se la sua mente non gli stesse facendo uno scherzo di pessimo gusto. L'ipotesi che avesse dato per scontato quelle parole nel momento in cui l'amico le aveva pronunciate, era più che plausibile. Ma a posteriori quell'idea iniziò a rimbalzare nella sua testa senza la minima intenzione di uscirne.  
Non pensava che Aureliano conoscesse il suo vero nome, per lui era sempre stato Spadino. Nelle questioni di affari era sempre e solo stato Spadino. Quel nome per lui aveva un non so che di intimo che gli faceva crescere una fastidiosa morsa alla bocca dello stomaco. Ed era più che sicuro di aver mangiato hamburger quella mattina, non farfalle.  
La voce del ragazzo più grande interruppe le sue elucubrazioni, e solo in quel momento si rese conto che dall'esterno dovesse sembrare imbambolato.  
“Tutto apposto Spadì?” gli domandò per scollare i suoi occhi dalla finestra che stava fissando da diversi minuti, come se fosse perso nel suo mondo immaginario. Spadino scosse la testa e posò lo sguardo su Aureliano. Si era seduto distrattamente sulla spalliera del divano quando era entrato, ma ormai le sue gambe non sembravano avere la forza di permettergli di alzarsi. Non si era neanche accorto che nel frattempo l'amico si era cambiato la maglietta sporca di sangue e ne teneva in mano un'altra, probabilmente per lui.  
“Si sì, stavo solo a pensà a quello che è successo”  
“M'hai messo paura: so tornato e t'ho trovato a fissá 'a finestra mentre sorridevi come 'n cojone” spiegò mente lo studiava con gli occhi per capire se fosse effettivamente tutto apposto.  
“Stavo a pensà...” ribadì Spadino come se fosse incerto se continuare la frase oppure no. Abbozzò un sorriso mentre si guardava la punta delle scarpe, poi decise non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male nel dire ciò che pensava, al massimo sarebbe risultato un coglione, ma tanto Aureliano era già convinto che lo fosse: “Ieri a 'na certa m'hai chiamato Alberto”sputò fuori alla fine.  
“Embè? Perché n'è il nome tuo?” chiese Aureliano, abbastanza stupito da quella domanda. Si era aspettato tutt'altra spiegazione. A Spadino sembrò che l'altro si fosse messo inspiegabilmente sulla difensiva, quindi decise di continuare a stuzzicarlo.  
“Si ma nun pensavo che lo sapessi, non te l'ho mai detto”  
“Guarda che a casa mia se parlava dell'Anacleti da molto prima de conoscete”  
“È che nun me ce chiama mai nessuno”  
“Sarà stata l'adrenalina del momento Spadì, che te devo dì. Ma perché è 'n problema? Se te devi fa tutte 'ste pare n'te ce chiamo più”  
“Oh n'te scaldà, me l'hai chiesto e t'ho risposto” si difese bruscamente Spadino. La reazione di Aureliano gli era sembrata eccessiva, come se fosse piccato dalla sua insinuazione, ma preferì lasciar cadere il discorso perché odiava litigare con lui, soprattutto se dovevano farlo per cose così stupide. Adorava dargli fastidio e vederlo sbuffare ma aveva segretamente timore di ritrovarsi davanti Aureliano seriamente incazzato con lui.  
“Parlamo de cose serie invece: tocca organizzasse bene pe venerdì” cambiò discorso.  
Aureliano gli lanciò la maglietta a maniche corte sulle gambe. “Tiè, intanto cambiate” gli disse “Tu cugino ha detto che vanno co 'na machina sola, quindi al massimo ce trovamo cinque zingari, il Samurai e lo scagnozzo suo” ipotizzò. Nel frattempo Spadino si era tolto la felpa e sfilato la maglietta, che ormai era intrisa di sudore e sangue. Osservò la maglia che gli aveva prestato Aureliano. Era decisamente più sobria di quelle che si comprava lui, era semplicemente bianca con un piccolo logo nero vicino al collo. La indossò e gli venne da ridere perché gli andava enorme. La cucitura delle spalle gli cadeva troppo in basso lungo le braccia e se si fosse alzato in piedi l'orlo gli sarebbe arrivata a metà coscia. Anche Aureliano lo stava guardando e si stava trattenendo dal ridere per non cambiare argomento.  
“De solito restano tutti in machina tranne Manfredi perché il Samurai n'ce li vole troppi zingari intorno” spiegò Spadino, che in passato aveva accompagnato il fratello a diversi incontri al maneggio come quello.  
“C'ha pure ragione, quel vecchio demmerda” lo prese in giro Aureliano e lo zingaro, in risposta, appallottolò la maglietta sporca e gliela tirò puntando alla testa. Il più grande fu abbastanza veloce da bloccarla con le mani tra le risate di entrambi. In quel momento si resero conto che non importava quanto grandi fossero i loro problemi, se erano una squadra niente poteva rubargli il sorriso e la voglia di combattere. In fondo quella era la loro vita, avevano solo trovato qualcuno che la rendesse un po’ meno dura.  
“Sei 'no stronzo” lo rimproverò Spadino per la battuta di pessimo gusto che aveva fatto.  
Aureliano si avvicinò a lui e gli passò una mano tra i capelli, come a volergli spettinare quel poco che era rimasto della cresta, per poi superarlo. “Sto a scherzà” gli disse, e Spadino avrebbe voluto rispondere che lo sapeva ma le parole gli morirono in gola. Avrebbe voluto anche che quella mano restasse tra i suoi capelli per sempre, mentre l'altra se la immaginava decisamente altrove. Il suo timore era che Aureliano potesse percepire i suoi pensieri poco casti nei suoi confronti, tanto erano vividi, soprattutto quando gli era così vicino. Per levarsi dall'impaccio iniziò a cercare il pacchetto di sigarette nelle tasche dei pantaloni. Ne tirò fuori una, la sistemò tra le labbra e si mise alla ricerca dell'accendino.  
“Comunque io ce so stato al maneggio: so spazi grandi e c'è pure posto pe nascondese” iniziò a spiegare. Aureliano lo ascoltava, o almeno così sembrava, e lo guardava mentre cercava di accendere la sigaretta. Fece diversi tentativi ma alla fine si trovò ad imprecare perché l'accendino era scarico. Doveva averlo consumato tutto per dare fuoco allo straccio impregnato d'olio durante l'attacco di Alex. Aureliano fece il giro del bancone, ormai trivellato di colpi, e prese l'accendigas a forma di pistola che stava in un cassetto. Tornò da Spadino e glielo porse, ma il più piccolo, invece di prendere l'oggetto, alzo le mani in alto in segno di resa, come se Aureliano gli stesse puntando addosso una vera pistola. Aveva un sorriso furbo Spadino, e l'esperienza di chi sa provocare usando solo gli occhi. Lo guardava insistentemente, con le mani a mezz'aria e la sigaretta tra la curva di un sorriso che diceva più di mille parole. Non si stava veramente arrendendo. Al contrario, aveva appena colpito il nemico nel suo punto più debole.  
Aureliano aveva la bocca asciutta e non voleva parlare. Stette al gioco e puntò l'accendigas come una vera arma. Si sentiva un'idiota a farsi prendere in giro in quel modo ma non riusciva a nascondere che vedere Spadino così arrendevole gli faceva quasi piacere. Uscì dal quello stato di trance momentaneo ed avvicinò l'accendigas all'estremità della sigaretta. Accese la fiamma e Spadino aspirò il primo tiro senza staccare gli occhi da quelli blu dell'amico, dal basso in alto.  
Aureliano si costrinse a guardare altrove e poi si sedette sulla spalliera del divano a fianco al sinti, con i gomiti puntati sulle ginocchia, la schiena piegata in avanti e la fronte premuta sui pugni chiusi.  
“Nun potemo facce vedè co 'na machina pure noi, tocca arrivà pe campi” ragionò ad alta voce.  
“‘Namo a cavallo così n'ce becca nessuno” propose sorridendo Spadino.  
“Ao ma voi fa il serio? Sto piano è 'n suicidio e te pare che stai a annà alle giostre” lo sgridò Aureliano ma non poté fare a meno di ridere a sua volta. Rise perché aveva avuto paura di non vederlo mai più quel lato di Spadino, dopo il pestaggio, invece era tornato possibilmente più coglione di prima. E l’aver ucciso suo cugino doveva aver contribuito positivamente all’impresa, come un balsamo per il suo orgoglio. Allungò una mano verso il viso di Spadino e gli sfilò la sigaretta dalle dita. Fece un paio di tiri tenendo a lungo il fumo nei polmoni e chiuse gli occhi.  
“Da quand'è che fumi?” gli chiese il più piccolo.  
“Da quando ce stai te che me stressi”  
“Nun pensavo de esse così importante da fatte stressà” Spadino usava ancora lo stesso tono spiritoso di pochi secondi prima, ma il sorriso era sparito dal suo volto ed aveva puntato gli occhi sulle sue scarpe.  
“Tiè, mettite questa in bocca così dici meno stronzate” rispose Aureliano mentre gli riavvicinava la sigaretta, con ormai pochi tiri rimasti, alle labbra. Spadino la prese con due dita e fece un altro tiro. Si girò a guardarlo e si accorse che Aureliano stava facendo la stessa cosa.  
“Comunque tocca occupasse prima de quelli che restano a fa la guardia, e tocca fallo senza fa troppo rumore, e poi potemo entrà” decise di tornare sul discorso principale, lo zingaro.  
“Chiedo a Romolo de rimediamme un paio de silenziatori, nun ce so problemi” Aureliano rispose ma con la mente viaggiava su un altro binario. Non aveva staccato gli occhi dal viso di Spadino neanche un istante, come ipnotizzato dal fumo che ad intermittenza usciva dalle sue labbra e dalle narici.  
“Però poi se dovemo occupà de Boiardo” continuò a parlare anche se la voce era sempre più bassa.  
“Nun se potemo mica mette a cercallo pe tutto 'r maneggio, capace che manco ce sta” replicò Spadino. Si era reso conto che l’amico aveva perso la concentrazione e stava parlando tanto per tenere occupata la bocca e dissuadersi dal fare altro.  
“Che cazzo dici? Te pare che Samurai se fa venì li zingari in casa e se fa trovà disarmato?” provocò allora Aureliano, sforzandosi di rimanere lucido e imponendosi di pensare al piano. La sua sessione di training autogeno, tuttavia, diede scarsi risultati.  
“Che vorresti di? Guarda che ce vanno solo pe affari” si mise subito sulla difensiva il più piccolo.  
“Si ma n'se sa mai co voi” Aureliano decise di togliersi dall’impaccio rigirando un po’ il coltello nella piaga.  
“Guarda che cell'hai pure tu 'no zingaro in casa” ormai Spadino stava quasi ringhiando e si era fatto pericolosamente più vicino.  
“E infatti io so armato” tuonò quell'ultima affermazione e vide che Spadino era pronto a prenderlo a pugni se avesse aggiunto una sola parola ancora. Premette il grilletto dell’accendigas che aveva ancora in mano e solo quando glielo puntò all’altezza del petto vide i lineamenti dell'amico rilassarsi. Bastò un istante per ristabilire la pace in quella miscela esplosiva che erano quei due vicini.  
A quel punto Spadino si rese conto di quanto fossero effettivamente vicini, e Aureliano gli stava sorridendo minacciandolo con un attrezzo da cucina. In nessuno scenario della sua immaginazione era mai successa una cosa del genere, e non sapeva cosa diavolo fare.  
Decise di interrompere quello scambio di sguardi per evitare che l'altro si accorgesse del rossore che inevitabilmente sarebbe apparso sul suo viso. Caricò Aureliano con tutto il peso del suo corpo, anche se non era molto in realtà. Lo colpì in pieno petto con una spallata e lasciò che l'effetto sorpresa facesse il resto. Aureliano perse l'equilibrio e cadde all'indietro, finendo per ritrovarsi scompostamente sdraiato sul divano. Spadino dall'alto si gustava la sua espressione incredula e rideva di gusto.  
“Viè qua che t'ammazzo” lo minacciò stringendo in un pugno il colletto della maglietta di Spadino, e poi lo trascinò senza troppa delicatezza su di se. Un’esplosione di risate scomposte riempì la stanza di ritrovata e fragile spensieratezza.


	9. A portata di mani

Aureliano si rigirava nel letto senza riuscire a prendere sonno. Era più di una settimana che non dormiva decentemente, da quando era iniziata quella storia.  
Pensava al giorno successivo, a tutte le complicazioni che avrebbero potuto trovare nel mettere a punto il loro piano. Poteva essere un successo o un suicidio. O entrambi.  
Fino a quel momento non aveva mai pensato che potesse essere una trappola. In fondo dagli zingari ci si poteva aspettare di tutto.  
Spostò le coperte con un gesto improvviso e nervoso per liberarsi dal caldo che lo stava soffocando. Era sudato e la sua pelle a contatto con l'aria più fredda ebbe dei brividi. I nervi tesi e gli occhi spalancati, dormire sembrava impossibile quella notte.  
Anche Spadino era sveglio, poteva sentirlo perfettamente dalla stanza accanto. Si alternava il rumore di passi lenti al cigolio della rete del letto.  
Aureliano si impose di chiudere gli occhi, a costo di coprirli con i palmi delle mani. Cercò di immaginare lo scenario migliore che quella storia potesse avere per loro: i cadaveri del Samurai e di Manfredi Anacleti adagiati in pozze del loro stesso sangue, lui e Spadino re di Roma, con l'unica preoccupazione di doversi liberare dei corpi.  
La precaria tranquillità fu subito interrotta da un rumore secco di legno spezzato. Aureliano saltò in piedi e si precipitò ad afferrare la pistola che aveva lasciato sulla scrivania. Rimase in silenzio ad aspettare. Un altro colpo e stavolta le assi di legno parvero sgretolarsi. Il rumore veniva dalla stanza accanto, quella in cui si trovava Spadino.  
Aureliano si rese conto di non essersi neanche tolto i jeans per dormire quando andò a sistemare la pistola dietro alla schiena. Uscì dalla sua stanza e, facendo attenzione a non far rumore, aprì la porta di quella accanto.  
La prima cosa che vide fu la sagoma di Spadino a contrasto con la finestra, con i pugni chiusi lungo i fianchi e i piedi scalzi. Stava guardando la parete come se fosse il suo peggior nemico. Ai suoi piedi quella che un tempo era stata una scrivania di legno. Aveva il fiato corto ma questo non gli impedì di caricare un altro destro contro il muro. Scalfì l'intonaco che cadde a terra quasi in polvere. Ritrasse la mano per il dolore ed Aureliano temette che se la fosse rotta. Si avvicinò lentamente ma facendo appositamente rumore per non spaventare Spadino. L'ultima cosa che gli serviva era che se la prendesse anche con lui.  
“Che è 'sto casino Spadì?” domandò lentamente e scandendo bene le parole. C'erano una dolcezza e un'apprensione nella sua voce che neanche lui stesso riuscì a spiegarsi. Spadino a quel punto si girò e Aureliano penso che in quel momento i capelli gli sarebbero rimasti dritti anche senza la gelatina, tanto aveva i nervi a fior di pelle. Ma lo zingaro non rispose alla sua domanda, troppo impegnato a regolarizzare il respiro e tornare in se stesso.  
Aureliano si avvicinò quando fu sicuro che l'altro si fosse calmato abbastanza da non prenderlo a pugni, poi gli prese una mano con le sue. Spadino lo guardò sorpreso e lo lasciò fare, come se il corpo che stava toccando non fosse il suo. Aureliano esaminò la mano dell'amico, quella che aveva picchiato contro il muro senza farsi problemi. Aveva le nocche aperte e il sangue era arrivato ad infilarsi fin sotto le unghie, ma si stava già fermando. Il più grande gli chiuse le dita con le proprie e Spadino fece un'espressione dolorante, ma non ritrasse la mano. “Niente de rotto” sentenziò Aureliano, come se avesse una qualche qualifica in campo medico. Poi continuò: “che c'hai?” ma Spadino non resse il suo sguardo alla domanda e liberò la propria mano da quella stretta che minacciava di mandarlo in panne.  
“C'ho paura de mandá tutto all'aria” ammise “m'ha fatto da padre... nun so se ce riesco a ammazzà mi fratello”  
“Certo che ce la fai Spadì” disse fermamente Aureliano. Gli prese il mento tra le mani e lo costrinse a rialzare lo sguardo per guardarlo “e se ce sta qualche problema ce so io” concluse, ostentando coraggio e determinazione. Anche lui aveva non pochi dubbi suo loro piano, ma sapeva che era l'unica possibilità che avevano.  
“No, lo devo fa io” fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire Spadino. Si era calmato e sentiva le gambe cedergli sotto il peso dello sguardo dell'altro uomo.  
Aureliano annuì poi gli mise una mano sulla spalla e lo attirò in un abbraccio di cui avevano bisogno entrambi. Spadino abbandonò la testa premendo una guancia sul suo sterno e si lasciò stringere ad occhi chiusi. Quelle mani, che avevano tirato pugni fino a far perdere i sensi e premuto grilletti per tutta una vita, a lui non facevano paura neanche un po'. Spadino ricambiò la stretta dopo qualche secondo di esitazione, ma quando lo fece impresse sulla pelle di Aureliano tutto il suo bisogno. Le dita strette sulla stoffa che gli copriva la schiena e una lacrima ben nascosta.  
Contrariamente a ciò che aveva pensato, Aureliano non si allontanò da lui, ma assecondò quella disperata richiesta stringendolo più forte. Con una mano gli avvolgeva il collo e la nuca, mentre l'altra era molto più in basso sulla sua schiena, appena sopra i fianchi esili di Spadino. Così vicini erano stati solo qualche volta nei suoi sogni.  
Dopo alcuni interminabili minuti, Aureliano gli lasciò un leggero bacio tra i capelli, poi allentò la presa per riuscire a guardare in volto l'amico e disse con voce impastata: “‘Namo a dormì, domani è 'n giorno importante”.  
In uno slancio di coraggio Spadino gli afferrò un braccio, facendosi anche male alla mano già ferita. “Resta qua” gli disse, ma non era una domanda. Aureliano gli fu di nuovo pericolosamente vicino, afferrò la sua testa con entrambe le mani e lo zingaro chiuse gli occhi. Il suo odore era così vicino da farlo tremare ma il bacio non arrivò. La bocca di Aureliano raggiunse solo la sua fronte lasciandolo in attesa. Il respiro di entrambi si era fatto improvvisamente più pesante, le mani vagavano alla ricerca di pelle da esplorare. Spadino inclinò la testa ed andò a lasciare qualche lento bacio sul collo di Aureliano, così invitante proprio davanti ai suoi occhi. Le mani dell'altro, ancora ancorate ai lati della sua testa, lo assecondarono. Si impose di non esagerare, perché quel castello sembrava fatto di sabbia, pronto a sgretolarglisi tra le dita.  
Si spinse più vicino a quel corpo statuario e si imbatté in un'eccitazione inaspettata, che allo stesso tempo lo stupì e lo rese orgoglioso di se stesso. Spadino sorrise tra i baci ed Aureliano capì di essere stato scoperto.  
“È mejo se vado” sussurrò, ma tra la parole si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.  
“N'te move” quasi lo minacciò Spadino, assicurando la presa sulla sua schiena e sulle spalle, poi gli lasciò un morso dove poco prima lo aveva baciato.  
Ma il più grande non aveva intenzione di lasciar fare all'altro, e con un paio di passi lo guidò fino al letto. Sapeva che il giorno seguente se ne sarebbe pentito.  
Spadino accolse l'invito e si lasciò andare sul materasso con poca delicatezza, trascinando Aureliano con se.  
Anche se era stata sua l'iniziativa, perse tutta la convinzione quando si rese conto di trovarsi faccia a faccia con un uomo, a stringerlo tra le braccia steso su un letto. Spadino percepì la sua insicurezza e si costrinse a non correre come avrebbe voluto. Se avesse ascoltato solo il suo istinto, a quel punto sarebbero arrivati già al terzo round. Ma non voleva spaventarlo. E ancora prima non voleva perderlo.  
Gli mise un ginocchio in mezzo alle gambe, portandosi pericolosamente più vicino, e Aureliano continuò a non reagire: immobile lo guardava e non spostava quella mano forte e ruvida con la quale gli avvolgeva la schiena. Spadino non sapeva cosa fare, non capiva quanto potesse spingersi oltre perché il più grande non lasciava trapelare alcuna emozione. Aureliano studiava il suo volto e non capiva cosa volesse leggerci. Ma Spadino era un mago nel nascondere i sentimenti, soprattutto con lui, e non l'avrebbe mai guardato con due occhi innamorati e con la bocca aperta per lo stupore davanti alla sua bellezza. Piuttosto lo zingaro l'avrebbe preso in giro bonariamente e avrebbe abbassato lo sguardo per una frazione di secondo. Nonostante il suo volto criptico, Aureliano non aveva troppi dubbi su cosa volesse da lui l'amico, glielo aveva messo nero su bianco mesi prima ed anche la sera precedente all'aggressione di Manfredi. Ciò che lo mandava in panne erano i suoi stessi sentimenti. Non gli erano mai piaciuti gli uomini, però quel contatto non gli dispiaceva affatto. Se in quel momento il suo telefono avesse iniziato a squillare probabilmente avrebbe deciso di non rispondere pur di non muoversi di lì. Allo stesso tempo però si sentiva a disagio, non riusciva a fare una carezza all'altro uomo o ad avvicinarsi ulteriormente, cosa che invece sembrava tanto naturale per Spadino. Si sentiva bloccato come non si era mai sentito con una donna. Aveva esperienza e non si era mai fatto problemi di quel genere prima  
di allora. Era stato lui a cercare quel primo contatto, a volerlo più vicino e mettergli un braccio intorno al corpo per stringerlo a se, eppure aveva sperato che a quel punto Spadino prendesse in mano le redini della situazione e lo togliesse da quell'impaccio. Ma lo zingaro a sua volta lo guardava, aveva anche azzardato ad approfondire il contatto ma stava cercando un suo segno di assenzo per continuare. Sembrava quasi lo stesse prendendo di giro per la sua indecisione, come se lo stesse sfidando a fare un passo in avanti. Non poteva dargli torto: già due volte Spadino aveva fatto tutto da solo ed era stato rifiutato categoricamente, quindi era comprensibile che ci andasse con i piedi di piombo.  
Rimasero così, abbracciati su quel letto senza riuscire a togliersi gli occhi di dosso l'un l'altro. E i loro non erano sguardi innamorati, ma piuttosto quelli di due pugili pronti all'attacco. Si studiavano a vicenda per capire quale fosse il punto debole dell'altro, per sapere dove colpire una volta che l'incontro fosse iniziato. Per entrambi la paura più grande non era andare avanti in ciò che avevano cominciato, ma la consapevolezza che tra di loro nulla sarebbe tornato come prima non appena quel momento fosse finito.  
Il ginocchio di Spadino ben saldo tra le sue gambe, come a sfidarlo: "non hai il coraggio di toccarmi ma neanche di spostarti". Si rese conto di essere in balia del più giovane, come se lo avesse ammaliato con un realistico inganno di magia e lui non fosse in grado di capirne il trucco.  
Aureliano fece scorrere con estrema lentezza la mano dalle scapole di Spadino fino al collo, per poi fermarsi dove le sue dita andarono a sfiorare i capelli lunghi della cresta corvina. Si era mosso senza pensare: il corpo non rispondeva più alla mente, ma all'istinto. Spadino inizialmente pensò che l'altro se ne volesse andare, allontanandosi da lui, ma quando capì le sue reali intenzioni ebbe un sussulto. Aureliano lasciò una carezza tra i suoi capelli, ma ciò che lasciò asciutta la bocca di Spadino fu l'altra mano dell'amico, che andò a posizionarsi sul suo fianco per avvicinarlo a se. In quella posizione anche il contatto tra le loro gambe si era fatto più intenso: Spadino non aveva vie di fuga ma la cosa non lo spaventava minimamente, sarebbe volentieri morto in quel modo.  
Lo sguardo di Aureliano non era cambiato, continuava a supplicarlo di andare avanti perché lui non aveva idea di cosa fare. Ma Spadino non voleva cedere. Gli aveva fatto capire in ogni modo che se lo avesse voluto lui era sempre stato lì pronto, sempre ad aspettarlo, anche mettendo da parte il suo orgoglio. Ma Aureliano doveva andare a prendersi ciò che desiderava, glielo doveva dimostrare.  
Aureliano strinse la presa dietro alla sua nuca e intorno al busto, portandosi pericolosamente più vicino ma non riuscì a sferrare l'attacco finale. Mai aveva avuto paura di iniziare una battaglia, non si era mai tirato indietro di fronte a niente e nessuno per paura di morire. Lui non aveva mai tremato. Invece in quel momento, di fronte al più imprevedibile dei mostri che avesse mai incontrato, sentiva la paura di non uscirne illeso. Perché in nessun caso ne sarebbe uscito illeso, di questo ne era sicuro.  
Ma Spadino aveva smesso di ragionare non appena il più grande si era avvicinato e lo aveva stretto a se. Non avrebbe sopportato un altro bacio sulla fronte, anzi, probabilmente gli avrebbe spaccato il naso con una testata se solo ci avesse riprovato. Gli prese il viso con entrambe le mani e gli dichiarò guerra. Le loro labbra si scontrarono con violenza ma Aureliano non si spostò come aveva fatto le volte precedenti. Più che un bacio era una lotta per la supremazia e nessuno dei due risparmiava l'uso dei denti pur di avere la meglio. Il sapore del sangue si mischiò a quello della saliva ma non era chiaro a chi appartenesse.  
Spadino tentò con un movimento improvviso di prendere il controllo e sistemarsi sopra ad Aureliano, ma la sua tattica funzionò solo per qualche secondo perché l'altro contrattaccò celermente ristabilendo l'ordine con la sua superiorità fisica.  
Aureliano interruppe il contatto con le labbra dell'altro e notò con la coda dell'occhio che erano sporche di sangue. Spadino si affrettò per ristabilire quella connessione che per troppo tempo aveva sognato e immaginato, forse un po' più dolce di così, ma altrettanto travolgente, ma il più grande lo fermò stringendogli i capelli con forza tra le dita e costringendolo a inclinare indietro la testa. Spadino rimase con le labbra socchiuse come a chiedere di averne di più di quel contatto. Si sarebbe arreso in quel momento e gli avrebbe lasciato fare tutto ciò che voleva, ma il terrore che Aureliano lo cacciasse un'altra volta si impossessò di lui.  
Aureliano sembrò accorgersi che qualche pensiero negativo stava tormentando l'altro e, dopo essersi preso qualche istante per guardarlo dalla sua posizione di vantaggio, si mosse determinato verso il suo collo, dove andò a lasciare una scia di baci come in preda all'isteria.  
Spadino era bloccato da quelle mani forti. La barba di Aureliano gli irritava la pelle delicata del collo e del viso e con ogni probabilità il labbro gli si era riaperto dove era stato già spaccato in precedenza perché sentiva un sapore metallico arrivargli in gola.  
Quella era la sua ritirata sotto l'attacco impietoso di Aureliano, ed era anche la miglior pagina di storia che avesse mai letto.  
Costrinse Aureliano a sollevare il volto con le mani e gli sembrò di vedere i suoi occhi più scuri del solito. Non aveva l'espressione di chi aveva appena vinto una guerra, piuttosto di chi si era reso conto di essere caduto in trappola. Spadino non si era ritirato, anzi gli aveva teso un'imboscata, e lui c'era cascato con tutte le scarpe.  
Anche Aureliano aveva il labbro tagliato e Spadino non nascose la sua soddisfazione.  
Spadino aveva avuto la sua rivincita dopo troppe sconfitte, e guardava dal basso all'alto il suo bottino di guerra stringendolo tra le mani avide. Per nulla al mondo avrebbe rinunciato alle sensazioni che il corpo possente di Aureliano sopra di lui gli dava. Non aveva idea di cosa sarebbe successo poco dopo, o il giorno successivo. Non voleva domandarsi se l'altro gli avrebbe mai più concesso una cosa del genere o se l'avrebbe ammazzato per ciò che si era permesso di fare.  
Aureliano allentò la stretta sui suoi capelli e gli lasciò una carezza sulla nuca senza smettere di guardarlo. Come un gatto che si lecca le ferite fece scorrere la lingua tra le labbra per togliere il sangue e scoprì su di esse un taglio poco profondo.  
Non avevano bisogno di togliersi i vestiti per intensificare quel contatto, bastavano gli occhi incatenati e quasi lucidi di entrambi a esprimere tutto ciò che stavano provando. Spadino aveva paura di vedersi sparire da un momento all'altro quel sogno di ragazzo che aveva tra le mani. Aureliano stava riacquistando gradualmente la lucidità e si stava rendendo conto che gli sarebbe toccato regolare i conti con la persona meno ragionevole del mondo: se stesso. Rimanere da solo con i suoi sentimenti più scomodi gli sembrò abbastanza simile ad una purga autoimposta. E lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per evitarla.  
Non erano tipi da smancerie, non si sarebbero mai tenuti per mano o detti apertamente ciò che provavano; il loro rapporto sarebbe stato un'eterna guerra tra due amanti e il loro orgoglio. Non avevano bisogno di parole dolci o dichiarazioni perché a quelle cose nessuno dei due ci credeva. Avevano rischiato la vita l'uno per l'altro e tanto bastava a definire quel loro rapporto che andava ben oltre l'amicizia perché entrambi si sarebbero ritrovati pronti a farlo nuovamente se fosse servito.  
Spadino si maledì subito dopo aver allungato la mano per lasciare una carezza sulla guancia di Aureliano. Il più grande si ritrasse immediatamente, interruppe bruscamente il loro contatto e si mise a sedere sul letto evitando di guardarlo. Spadino sentì una consapevolezza fredda avvolgergli il corpo in fiamme: l'aveva già perso. Forse non non era mai stato suo. Deglutì, ricacciando indietro sentimenti che rischiava di sputargli addosso come se non fossero suoi. Sollevò il busto sorreggendosi sui gomiti e si limitò a chiedergli, con un disinteresse che non gli apparteneva: “Tutto apposto Aurelià?”  
Aureliano sembrò ricordarsi solo in quel momento che non era solo ma non se la sentì di girarsi verso Spadino. Strinse i pugni sopra le lenzuola per costringersi a mantenere la calma.  
“È meglio se me ne torno dillà” disse a bassa voce, come se la soluzione alla loro situazione fosse prevenire la loro vicinanza.  
“N'te salto mica addosso” nella voce di Spadino si poteva riconoscere una dose di veleno, era la sua difesa contro il senso di colpa. I suoi sentimenti continuavano a rovinargli la vita.  
Aureliano si voltò piccato e gli lanciò uno sguardo gelido.  
“Perché questo come cazzo lo chiami?” ringhiò riferendosi a ciò che era appena successo tra di loro. Aureliano si sentì in colpa subito dopo aver finito di pronunciare quelle parole, perché sapeva di star spudoratamente mentendo. Soprattutto a se stesso. E il sangue, che aveva lasciato offuscata la sua testa per defluire più in basso, ne era la prova.  
Spadino serrò la mandibola e incassò il colpo.  
“Guarda che stavolta nun l'ho fatto da solo” sentenziò, guardandolo negli occhi con una serietà che non era da lui.  
“Che cazzo dici?” domandò Aureliano in risposta, mentre era ancora in alto mare tra i pensieri che gli affollavano la mente.  
“Che stavolta nun l'ho fatto da solo, valle a raccontà a qualcun altro le stronzate tue da represso demmerda” Spadino aveva deciso di non rivelare i suoi sentimenti già da tempo, ma dovette trovare un altro modo per sfogare la rabbia che aveva appena preso il posto della vergogna.  
Aureliano gli fu addosso con una velocità felina e gli strinse una mano intorno al collo, tenendolo fermo contro il materasso.  
“Giuro che t'ammazzo” lo minacciò con la bocca a pochi centimetri dal suo volto. Spadino reagì come faceva ogni volta che aveva paura: esibì il sorriso più provocatorio e il tono più fastidioso che poteva: “E mo' che hai fatto tutta 'sta fatica pe salvamme, me voi ammazzá?” rise Spadino, senza muovere un muscolo. Appena finito di parlare però non riuscì a trattenere un paio di colpi di tosse. Secondi interminabili di cui Spadino ricordò solo le narici dilatate e gli occhi iniettati di sangue dell'altro. Aureliano tornò in se solo quando sentì il battito dell'altro rallentare sotto le sue mani. Lasciò la presa e Spadino scattò a sedere spostandoselo da dosso con una manata sul petto. Si toccò il collo mentre cercava di riprendere fiato con ampie boccate d'aria. Passarono un paio di minuti prima che il suo respiro tornasse ad essere quasi regolare, ma lo zingaro non sembrava intenzionato a staccare gli occhi dalla parete di fronte a se. Non era neanche sicuro che Aureliano fosse ancora lì, almeno finché non lo sentì parlare.  
“Io non so come te” sussurrò il ragazzo di Ostia, come a volergli chiedere scusa. Gliele doveva delle scuse in effetti, per molte cose, ma lui sarebbe stato troppo orgoglioso per farle e Spadino per accettarle.  
“N'sei frocio?” sputò fuori Spadino. Voleva sembrare sicuro si se ma i suoi occhi lo tradirono. Aureliano riconobbe lo stesso sguardo di sconfitta che aveva la sera in cui si era ubriacato alla discoteca: era una persona consapevole che il mondo stesse per cadergli addosso e non poteva fare nulla per evitarlo. Un disgraziato in balia di sentimenti mai ricambiati. Aureliano sentì qualcosa dentro spezzarsi nel vederlo in quello stato. Avvertì un gran bisogno di uscire da quella stanza dall'atmosfera ormai insostenibile.  
“Io nun cell'ho tutto sto coraggio” ammise, più a se stesso che a Spadino. L'altro non si mosse, forse annuì involontariamente, accentando un nuovo rifiuto.  
“E allora vattene a fanculo” ringhiò con la poca voce che gli era rimasta in gola.  
Aureliano ebbe l'istinto di abbracciarlo, magari anche di lasciargli un bacio tra i capelli, ma ebbe paura di esporsi così tanto. Si alzò dal letto, senza perderlo di vista in cerca di un segno. Una parte di lui desiderava che Spadino gli chiedesse di restare, che lo rincorresse un'altra volta ancora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è il penultimo capitolo di “Catene”, mi piace talmente tanto scrivere di questi due che già mi intristisce pensare di doverli salutare :(


End file.
